


Captured

by PancakeTomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeTomlinson/pseuds/PancakeTomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've probably always thought of Louis Tomlinson as the jokester/sassmaster in the popular boy band One Direction. Well me I had always thought of him as my favorite of the band and my future husband. It's hard to think those thoughts when one of your best friends is on the missing list and Louis is the number one suspect to who could've taken her and possibly even killed her. Would a young Doncaster lad ever do such a horrendous act? Or is it all just one big misunderstanding? It's time to figure this out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aimee

If you're anything like me, you freak out and then become extremely saddened when an Amber Alert saying that there is a missing person pops up on your television, on your phone, or anywhere really. Luckily, most of the ones close to home, they find the child, teenager, or adult and within a few hours bring them home again. Well for me, it sadly wouldn't be the first time I'd seen one, but with some much needed luck it would be the last.

I had just gotten home from school. I had had basketball practice for two hours once we were released from class, for our game tomorrow and I was honestly completely exhausted. Our coach, Mr. Walker had us doing sprints around the gymnasium for twenty minutes and then we had our regular drills and a scrimmage between our mates. It was god awful and I didn't feel like settling down to do my classwork. I just wanted to settle down and maybe find a good movie or settle for reruns of my favourite show Friends.

But no, of course not. I had an exam for Biology the next day that I couldn't afford to fail and then right after school that mentioned game. Oh well. Maybe I could watch just one episode on the telly and then study and do my work.

I snatched the remote up from the end-table by the telly and flipped it on to the station I normally could find some interest in, but no. It was just some news conference thing that I took no interest in. I didn't even bother to read what it was about and just scanned to the next closest channel which was holding the same news conference.

The next channel showed Spongebob Squarepants which I also didn't wanna watch at all since it seemed like these days they either showed reruns or the humour was so dry I wasn't going to just sit there for a half an hour and listen to it. Which made me flip to the next channel where the news was showing again.

I frowned and turned the volume up, steadily becoming curious as to what was going on since my channel for Friends was even showing this lady speaking to the world.

"At approximately four fifteen this afternoon she was seen being dragged into a black Lamborghini. We don't know the license plate numbers at this time but if we do find out we will be sure to let you know." The lady that was speaking that was wearing a badge, so I assume she's a police officer was speaking with her eyes wide and peering directly into the camera lens. "Once again that is Miss Chloe Martin, she went missing approx four fifteen this afternoon, and her captor is suspected to be Louis Tomlinson from the boy band One Direction. More details will be sent out through text about what she was wearing etc. Thank you for your time. Any questions from the press?"

My eyes completely widened and I put my head in my hands, shaking my head wildly. No, no, no! It can't be. Can it? That's my best friend! Well I don't know if it's my best friend since she hasn't exactly been shown on the screen, but my best friend has that same name! We live in a small town of like five thousand people. I may not know everyone in the town but I'm pretty sure she's the only Chloe Martin in this town.

It can't be Chloe. Please tell me there is like an old woman named Chloe Martin or something that has no relation to Chloe. Well I mean that sounds evil because I don't want an old lady to be missing either, but it can't be my best friend that I've known since kindergarten. She has to be back home, in her house, either doing homework and totally oblivious to this with her eyes buried in her biology textbook or her and her mum are standing over the counter wide-eyed at the screen and eating ice cold frozen yogurt. She can't be the same person. I refuse to believe that.

I chewed roughly upon my bottom lip, still feeling anxious but trying to calm my thoughts down and glanced back up at the telly to see the woman that was previously talking, talking again and gesturing with her hands as they showed another news anchor that apparently just asked her some question I hadn't heard involving the situation.

"No, we don't know Tomlinson's wearabouts. I mean clearly otherwise we would've found Chloe by now, but he was supposed to be at an interview an hour away from here and the other four boys had showed up but there was no sign of him." I frownedrunning though more thoughts in my head.

I must admit, I believe that I'm one of the biggest One Direction fans out there and I knew that they're in our state of Minnesota today to do some promoting of their new album and I was psyched to learn that. I mean I've always been the biggest Louis girl I know of, ever since the band's X Factor days. But I never thought of him as anything remotely evil. He was always this silly, humble boy. I'd fallen for him instantly. I didn't think it was possible for him to do any wrong.

"Even if you're a huge fan of One Direction, if you spot Louis Tomlinson you must report him immediately. He is wanted for the kidnapping of Chloe Martin. Thank you." The lady finished her speech before waving her hand and walking off the podium. Then the camera unfocused from the area and zoomed in to a newsroom where the male reporter gave a complete recap on everything that the cop, apparently a sheriff, said.

I was about to stop with my worrying and send my bestie a text that said, 'Hiya Chloe. Are you okay? I know you left school early to meet up with your boyfriend Ben, and was going to miss basketball practice, but there's a bunch of stuff going on the telly right now and I wanted to make sure you're okay.' when all of a sudden my news app on my phone buzzed with the official Amber Alert with all the details of what was going on and a full picture of both the missing girl, Chloe and the kidnap suspect, Louis.

Opening the app on my phone I slid my finger down the side of the screen as I read all the deets it provided me. 'There is an Amber Alert out all over the surrounding areas for Chloe Martin. Missing is Chloe Martin age seventeen. Chloe has brunette hair and green eyes and stands at approximately five feet seven inches. She was last seen this afternoon around four fifteen pm walking outside of Starbucks with a young lad with brown hair, blue eyes and standing at approximately five feet nine inches, believed to be Louis Tomlinson of the worldwide famous boy band One Direction. She was last seen wearing a yellow sundress that looks kind of lacy with black sandals. He was last seen wearing a white 'The Strokes' band tee shirt, light blue trousers and black TOMS. He was last seen driving a black Lamborghini, license plate numbers are currently unknown. It's believed that she was forcefully shoved into the vehicle outside the cafe as witnesses heard screaming outside. If anyone knows about the wereabouts of these two don't be afraid to call the police. Thank you and have a great day. Future updates will be sent out as needed.' Then I saw the pictures of them both.

It was indeed my best friend. It was a beautiful picture of her with her hair up in curls, and a bright blue gown at the school prom last year with her boyfriend Ben cut out of the picture. I suppose he wasn't needed even though he has brown hair and in my opinion could have easily been the person that they mistook for Louis, but whatever. True, Ben never dressed like they described and Louis did but hmm...

The picture they showed of Louis was one of the most attractive ones I'd ever seen. He had his hair up in a signature fringe and it was swooped up over his forehead. He was wearing a blue jean jacket with a band tee underneath and tight jeans that I swear he must have stolen from his bandmate Harry Styles or something, since he was the only other one that ever wore jeans that tight all the time.

I could feel tears building up behind my eyelids because of this whole situation. No, there's no way right? There's gotta be a complete mistake. They just have the wrong girl, right?! I swooped up my fingers under my eyelids and wiped away the water that escaped. Crap. And now I really am crying.

I sent the text message through that I'd composed earlier and all I got back was an error message saying message send error. please try again later. That was really weird since my wifi is on, but I suppose her wifi could be off or her phone could be off or the battery could be dead. There's a whole slew of possible options.

My worries were starting to build up even more so I just turned the telly set off and called Chloe's mom Dianne. Please let Chloe be okay. Please make it that she just didn't notice this whole situation so she could call into the police station and tell them that they got the wrong girl. Please make it that Louis had no fault in this, that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time or that he just didn't notice either to tell that he is in fact where he's supposed to be. Ugh... Just please be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Aimee

Chewing down harshly upon my lower lip, I grasped the mug of hot chocolate tightly in my hands, trying to choke back another flow of harsh tears from leaking down my face. I don't think anyone could really blame me because I had just driven over to the Martin household and had confirmed from Chloe's mom that she is indeed missing and the Amber Alert is not just a silly mistake.

If I thought my control for tears wasn't heavily driven, I should've seen the looks present on the faces of Chloe's family. Her mom was looking at me as she was talking about Chloe and what Chloe has mentioned that morning about her future plans with Ben after school. Chloe's father had his head in his hands and was breathing rather heavily, while both of her brothers had red rimmed eyes and looked like they wanted nothing else but to go hunt down her kidnapper and get him or her six feet under.

"Did anything seem weird or fishy to you before you left school today?" Chloe's older brother Greyson interrupted his mother, when she let a small pause occur. Greyson looked strikingly similar to his sister. He had the same long brunette hair and green eyes. I guess the only difference really was the shape of their noses and Greyson's hair was a bit shorter. To be honest, I totally would've dated him if he wasn't off limits for the fact of him being my best friend's brother.

"Not at all." I let a frown form along my lips and gripped the handle on the hot chocolate even harder. I didn't care that it was burning my fingers through the mug. Maybe I deserved that pain for not realizing that Chloe was going to be put in grave danger not even a handful of hours after I'd last seen her. As long as I was going through more pain then she I'd be fine with taking some burns. "In fact she seemed really happy. I think she mentioned something about asking Ben to come to her basketball tournament with her."

I glanced up at Greyson as I talked before shrugging my shoulders. "Ben seemed normal too today. Course him and his best friends seemed really gathered during lunch today. They were having some intense discussion and instead of going over there Chloe stayed at a different table with me and our other girlfriends." That was the only slightly odd thing that I could think of. Everything else just seemed like what happens every other day at school.

"Did she bring it up afterwards at all?" Her other brother who was a couple years younger than us, Dallas questioned. Now he looked nothing like his sister and brother. He was pretty cute too but he has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. His dad has the blonde hair so that's where that came from, but I don't know where he got the curls from since neither of his parents have them. I guess sometimes they just occur.

"Mm nope." I shook my head after a moment once I considered everything that happened in the classes after lunch today. "Honestly she didn't seem to care. Just excited for their Starbucks date. She's always been that excited to hang with Ben though." I shrugged my shoulders and set the mug down, my hands feeling more pain then they did before and them turning a slight shade of red from the heat.

Chloe's family all nodded and so did I as we fell into a deep silence, considering all of the possibilities of where she could possibly have been taken.

Chloe

I clawed my hands along the seat I was tied and bound down to, trying to hopelessly find some release within my restraints. It was almost impossible to see, since someone, whom I didn't see their face, wrapped a dark blue bandana around my eyes and shoved me forcefully into the back passenger seat of a car.

Whoever my captor is didn't exactly seem like he completely knew what he was doing because he didn't start the car up for nearly five minutes. The entire time all I could really hear was rummaging and pulling and even more screams, that could've been coming from me, but I wasn't completely aware of anything so I wasn't entirely certain. Plus wouldn't he have used something to knock me out while he drove me away? I don't know. He seems pretty amateurish to me.

I found the tie on my ropes and tried using my nimble fingers to piece at the fringes of the rope. It didn't want to tear apart since it was really strong rope and I could feel the skin on my fingers wanting to give way and make them bloody and scarred.

I winced, feeling tears come to my eyes within the bandana, making it harder to see as I felt my fingers really hurting, and cursed to myself. Seriously? There has got to be a good way to get this rope apart, or there's gotta be something I can reach to cut it off my fingers to then take my bandana off. Because seriously, I need to get out of here! I need to meet my boyfriend at Starbucks!

Ben is probably thinking I stood him up and don't wanna date him any longer, but that's the furthest from the truth! I was going to invite him on the three hour road trip to my basketball tournament that was lasting the whole weekend. I figured maybe we could become closer as a couple and continue our happy ways. Well try to at least.

There'd been a little bit of trouble in paradise lately, where he was keeping things from me, but I don't really think it's anything to worry about. It's not like he's cheating on me or anything. He's the most trustworthy guy I know apart from not talking about things sometimes.

Anyway, I managed to duck my right hand slightly in order to loosen the rope a bit on my left hand and squeezed myself up tightly against the seat, making me more flexible to slide the bandana down off of my eyes. Thank god for small spaces I guess in this case.

I felt a rumble against me and turned seeing my hands were indeed bloody red and tied extremely tight with rope. There was also a guy next to me who was tied up as well with a bandana still around his eyes. He had messy brunette hair, strikingly similar to my own, pushed up against his forehead and a tense and tired expression on his face. I could hear his harsh breaths in the silence of the car and I let out a groan myself, trying to unfray my ropes apart.

I craned my neck forward, trying to see if I could get a peek to who in the world my kidnapper is. I figured if I knew the person maybe I knew how dumb they truly are so I could come up with a plan to out smart him or her and get out of this hell hole and back to my boyfriend at the coffee shop.

All I could see is a swoop of dark hair, almost black looking in color, and they looked forward to the road ahead of us which wasn't busy at all. There was a couple cars in front of us, but that looked to be about it. There was no way that we were in like Minneapolis anymore or anything like that, we must have been in a smaller down either to the southeast or maybe way up north. Who knows how long I was struggling. It felt like ages, that's for sure.

Since our kidnapper wasn't paying a whole lot of attention other then to the road and getting us to our unknown destination, I looked back down at my hands and tried to attempt at untying the ropes since I could now see them.

I twisted my arms around a few times and managed to find where the knot started, making it easy to untie the rope, but it wasn't an easy feat to twist my arms, with how tight those ropes were. Once I was done, I didn't bother with my feet. I leaned over and undid the bandana on the mysterious guy's face that was also kidnapped.

I bit my lip in my utmost concentration and pulled it gently over him so he wouldn't freak out at me. Who knew? That guy could be a crazy person who the kidnapper put with me in an attempt to freak me out or fool me or something. Or he could assume that we are at our destination and I am the kidnapper undoing his blindfold since we're now at a safe spot.

True, he looked to be in a lot of pain, he didn't start yelling at me and start trying to move within his restraints. I hadn't even taken a look at his face yet. I just noticed his light blue denim jeans and faded vans. Honestly, I didn't care all that much, I just worried about getting out.

I tilted my neck again because it was really starting to hurt and let out an audible sigh, resting my head back for a moment and glanced up at the top of the car. That looked brand spanking new and to be honest, so did the rest of the car that we're all in. But before I could think of anything else or how to get out of here, the guy next to me started to mumble words at me in a worried voice.

"What happened?" He whimpered lightly, causing my attention to go to him.

He had a worried frown on his face and I studied him for a moment before I thought of who he is. I didn't answer him at first and my jaw almost literally dropped open. "Oh my god." I gulped, biting down roughly on the flesh on my bottom lip. I couldn't believe this. It couldn't be him could it? No way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe

My jaw literally opened wide at that point and I gaped at the boy, wincing when I moved my hands just the slightest within my seat to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. Nope no way. It really hurt, so it was clearly reality. Sitting just across from me, tied up in his own ropes and restraints was the one and only Louis Tomlinson from my best friend Aimee's favorite boyband One Direction.

"Please tell me you're not going to freak out." Louis spoke up quietly, his face showing anxiety as he peered curiously at me. "I think I already get enough of that day to day and I don't know about you, but I just wanna get the hell out if this hell hole and back to my bandmates and back to our world tour and interviews."

I continued to gape widely at him, still not really absorbing all the words that he was saying to me and put my hand on my jaw, closing my mouth from my embarrassment. I shook it off before speaking back in my own quiet tone. "I'm sorry, but no. No I won't freak out either. The only freaking out I would do is the same kind of freaking out you're doing right now. Do you know anything that happened leading to us getting here?"

Louis frowned, wincing a bit as the close proximity of the seats rubbed against his neck. But then he bit down on his bottom lip and stared at me for a few minutes, looking like he was considering through his thoughts. "Now that I think about it, yes. Yes I do. I was just about to exit Starbucks and then I heard a girl, must have been you, screaming for help and kicking her legs wildly. There was a guy too, but I didn't see his face I just know that he was more of a muscular build and a bit taller than myself. You were being shoved inside a car, but then the guy noticed me and quickly walked over, clearly recognizing me, and blindfolded me before putting me in the car too. It could've been my car for all I know. I don't exactly remember that bit."

"How'd you not see his face?" I whispered, feeling a bit angry at him. If he would've seen his face maybe we would be able to concentrate on getting out of here and actually reporting the guy!

"I was distracted." He sighed, looking down at his rope restraints. "I was about to pick up my phone and call the police and by then it was too late because the guy took my phone and tied me in here. So no luck."

I nodded my head and ducked low so the kidnapper had no chance of seeing me in action, before I reached across and used my fingers to begin untying Louis' ropes. His seemed to be even tighter than mine, but I assumed the kidnapper figured that since Louis is a guy it'd be easier for him to get out so he made his restraints tighter. I think the kidnapper was wrong. I think I'm better at getting out then Louis is. He seems kinda weak for a guy if you ask me. Sure, Aimee would kill me if she heard me say that but it's true.

I managed to pull his ropes a bit looser before I mumbled some quiet words to him. "Don't you have any strength at all? You're a man, I'm sure you can pull on the ropes a bit yourself!"

He rolled his eyes at me and let out a quite dramatic sigh. "Miss, I am a singer. A pop star in fact. I'm not a bodybuilder and my only form of working out includes going to the gym whenever my dietician asks me too, our so called dance moves on the stage when we're performing and a regular amount of sex. Now I don't know about you, but none of those activities seem exactly strenuous enough to be able to magically pull through ropes. I'm not exactly at the perfect angle to yank through them. That's why it's wonderful you're here."

"Ah so it's not just my company." I lightly laughed, trying to ignore his comment about often having sex. Good for him! He's twenty two years old and he can do well... that all he wants. Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I've done it or haven't, it just doesn't matter all that much at all to me. So whatever. I can get more gossip for Aimee, I mean she'll want to know everything anyways when I'm out of here. Like she'd say it's Louis Freaking Tomlinson! Ha.

"Can't say I mind it though, love." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to bend his arms around to make it easier for my fingers to unbend the ropes apart. "Besides what's your name? We might as well get aquatinted since we'll be spending some time together."

I frowned and finally undid his ropes, perching myself back up in my normal position, peering out the window and trying to figure out our location before I spoke to him using a quiet tone. "I'm Chloe. Chloe Martin. And you don't need to introduce yourself to me. You're Louis Tomlinson. The entire world apart from maybe some one hundred year olds or babies know who you are. I like to hang out with my boyfriend Ben at Starbucks, eat frozen yogurt, watch Glee and Supernatural, and play basketball in my spare time. And yeah. That's basically me."

Louis gaped at me in surprise. I don't think he was expecting my entire life story within a minute. I think he just wanted my name and that was all. But he's famous and he thinks he's a big hot shot so I gave him some of my own attitude, simple as that. Maybe he'll give some of it back to me. Who knows.

"I am not that simple." He frowned deeply at me and shook his head back and forth several times. "Yeah my name is Louis Tomlinson and yeah I just happen to be in a band that is doing well, but I promise you that you haven't got me figured out. Like I bet you didn't know that I play football or well soccer to you Minnesotans?"

I thought about all the facts I knew about Louis and let out a yawn. Aimee has like a bazillion pictures of Louis and his bandmates in her locker, but I'm not sure if any had him playing soccer in it or not. There were singing ones, older looking ones where he was wearing stripes and ones where he was standing with younger looking girls presumably either fans or family. But I don't know. So.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, providing him with the truth and closed my eyes against the seat. "And for now I don't really wanna think about it. Any logical ideas on how to get out of this car?"

"Oh that's easy." He wore a smirk across his, well I must admit, not to him of course because he already has a big enough ego I'm sure, but to myself, attractive features. "We find our phones, unlock the doors and run like hell."

"Easier said then done." I mumbled almost silently. Our phones could be anywhere. I'm sure the kidnapper has them on high guard and I'm sure he was smart enough to lock the doors. I think we should honestly forget about our phones all together and just get out of here. I care more about myself and I hate to say it, Louis, then I do our phones. Besides, Aimee and half the world would absolutely kill me if anything even slightly bad, like a scratch happened to Louis' face.

"I'll search for an unlock panel and you search for our phones since you're the one that thinks we need them." I spoke quietly but firmly and insistently to him, narrowing my eyes as I considered where it could be within the tight spaces of this car without the kidnapper noticing or steering off the road into the ditch and killing all three of us in a matter of seconds.

He nodded his head and we both begin our crawls and searches for the items we were looking for.

Aimee

After a while spent over with Chloe's family I ended up going home and spending the rest of the night with my own. My mother and I came to the conclusion that the police station knew what they were doing and they'd find Chloe before any of the rest of us even had a chance to. If they needed our help with anything they would call and then we could make arrangements to come down to the police station or really whatever was needed.

I was sitting within my room, flipping through the pages of my Biology textbook and trying to study for a test that was coming up in a couple of days when my cell phone started buzzing several times, informing me that I had new text messages that just came through. I slid on my phone, using my passcode and saw that one was from the school, informing us that even though there is an Amber Alert out for a student, classes would be continuing on like usual tomorrow, but everyone's thoughts would still be with Chloe. Well typical. Of course they weren't gonna cancel school for that.

The other text I'd received was from Chloe's brother Dallas. He asked if he could come over to my house for a bit because he wanted to talk to me. He insisted it couldn't wait until tomorrow and it was kind of Chloe related. I texted him back in agreement and sighed, readjusting myself upright on my bed and closing my Bio book. Oh well. I knew I was not in the right mindset to actually comprehend anything for this test, so maybe later.

I stood up and put on a hoodie and a different pair of jeans that would be more appropriate for when Dallas came over. I don't wanna be wearing just a camisole and a pair of short shorts like I was before. That would probably give him the wrong idea. And please no. I don't need that right now.

It wasn't very long at all until there was a loud tapping at my window and I walked over, noticing Dallas was stood there in all his Martin glory, waving shyly at me.

I let out a deep sigh and propped my window open, leaving enough space for him to swing up through or however else he planned on getting himself up into my room. Which in essence was basically what he did. He planted his hands on the top of the railing and boosted himself up until all of him was in my room safely.

Dallas stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a firm hug. I ended up giving in because I figured he was going through just as rough of a time as me right now, if not worse so I should probably be nice to him. Plus I have nothing against him in the first place, and he's pretty dang hot if I do say so myself.

We both slowly eased out of the hug and walked over to my bed, plopping down on top of my duvet.

"So what's up?" I shot him a soft smile in curiosity as he nibbled on his bottom lip before speaking up.

"I might have an idea to find Chloe. I mean the fans always seem to know where Louis Tomlinson and the rest of One Direction are right? What if we used one of their pathetic fan apps and see if we pick up anything? Don't they have some silly way where they track the guys' phones and always know where they are. I mean maybe it wouldn't work, but I just thought maybe..." He trailed off and I instantly shook my head in rejection.

"Normally I'd say that's a good idea, but no. Not this time. The police would've already looked there. They are smart and that is the first thing they would do. So how about we try to figure out something else. Like I got it. How about Ben? Who has heard from Chloe's boyfriend since anything had happened? I know I haven't heard a peep about him other then the bit we talked about him." I widened my eyes in thought and frowned. It was really weird. Like he never called me or Chloe's family at all if seemed. Wouldn't he have been worried sick about his girlfriend if he truly loved her? It just seems really, really fishy to me and I think we need to dive in more on this. Maybe we could even get more dirt than the cops could.

I mean seriously I'm highly doubting that Louis Tomlinson kidnapped my best friend. Wrong place, at the wrong time. That's all that makes sense and I know all the other boys from his band are worried crazy about him. Every single one of them had put tweets up on Twitter saying 'if you see any signs of Louis, please do not be afraid to call the police department. We are very worried for him at this time.'

But anyways, it's time to figure out where Ben is and why he hasn't reacted or called or well... anything up to this point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe

Louis and I looked as much through the car that was possible and all we managed to find was an unlock button without being seen. So good. We can get out if we jump and run but there is no hope at all for our phones. I guess I'm okay with that. It actually didn't take very long until we unlocked the door, opened it and made a leap for the outer world. No clue in the world how we managed to avoid the kidnapper's sight, but we did it, that's all that really matters to me.

It hurt a lot because when we jumped out we literally jumped right into the ditch of a really really rocky road and on top of it Louis almost jumped on me. I could feel the rocks rub up against my dress and onto my bare knees, causing cuts to form. Eh well it could be worse I guess, but I think we'd better start running away from the fast black car that just zoomed down the road. Assuming that's the car the kidnapper had been driving us in.

Louis wheezed out deep breaths from the adrenaline rush he'd experienced from us trying to escape, before speaking in an urgent and rather loud tone. "That was my car. My black Lamborghini. Luckily if we go to the cops we can report that to them so they know what to look for to track down the kidnapper. And based on the fact that we're along a gravel road right now I'd say we have quite a long walk."

I rolled my eyes at him before nodding my head. "Yeah, I think I could've figured out that bit in my sleep. So lets just go. We've gotten this far and I never thought we would, so the rest can't be too far off."

"Great spirit." Louis smirked before taking my hand and giving me a boost up to my feet. I thanked him quietly before adjusting my dress and rubbing off my dirt-caked knees. When I raised my hands they were red and bloody from my knees, so I'd assumed that I definitely needed to get my knees washed from infection and maybe bandaged up.

I frowned and showed Louis my palms where the blood was spread, and he looked at me in curiosity before frowning. "Let's go find some place to get you cleaned up. We don't want you to get an infection and then be in the hospital because of me."

I nodded and then we both began walking again, staying along the edge of the road, so if any cars came by they'd either see us and stop or obviously see us and keep driving. Hopefully, not be a crazy driver and hit us. That would be another great bonus. Though maybe if that kidnapper comes back I'd rather be hit by a car. Haaaaa...

Louis began whistling some song to himself that I'd never heard before and it was around the same point that we returned to civilization. It appeared that we were in a small town with literally maybe twenty homes, a bank, a small grocery store, a local post office, and a drugstore. It'd be nice to live in if you liked to get away from a ton of people. Seemed like something Louis would possibly like instead of being chased down the street by fans and paparazzi.

"You think maybe they have either a clinic or a motel around here?" Louis arched an eyebrow at me, ceasing his humming as we approached the back side of the grocery store. I laughed before shaking my head. There was no way. This town looked to hold fifty. That's at the highest even, so yeah right.

Louis and I spent probably two hours in the pitch black just walking back and forth down the streets of this small Minnesota town. There's gotta be someone up during the night that would take notice and help us out right? I mean I don't think a lot of people that don't exactly 'belong' here go through.

Well I guess our luck just happened to come after my leg started hurting more and I started limping down the streets instead of walking. There was a dark shadow that came out of a tall red house and fumbled with his trash can before walking over in our direction with quick steps.

The man spoke up softly and urgently to us in his Scottish? accent. "Hey! You guys are the ones that have been on the Amber Alerts right? The entire state wide area thinks that Louis kidnapped you," he gestured to me before continuing. "and that you're on the run. They think you're a crazy fan and then Louis took you and then you'd eventually head back to the boys once you had your way with her." The guy looked at our startled faces before laughing pretty loudly. "But based on the looks on your faces I take it that can't be true. I'm Connor Ball, come inside with my mate and I and we'll help you figure out what ever needs to be done."

I arched an eyebrow at Connor, trying to hold back my laughter. Umm, damn that boy could ramble on? I kind of wish I could ramble like that because then maybe people would actually listen to what I have to say in school instead of being this awkward outsider with one of my only friends being Aimee. Well maybe I'm not that much of an outsider, but still! And yay! I finally rambled. Maybe I can sleep easy now. Key word, maybe.

Connor smiled softly at us before motioning us forward to the red house that he'd come out of a few minutes previously. "Come on. I promise I don't bite, and I promise that I'm not going to call the police about you lot until I know exactly what's going on."

Louis laughed softly before looking at Connor and following him straightaway. "Connor, mate, I know who you are. We've met before, remember? Which mate do you have with now? Tristan? Bradley? James? Someone else perhaps?"

I frowned at Louis before following the two boys up the driveway. Well clearly Louis knows Connor and these other boys that he mentioned? Connor's friends? But how? Like I don't think Louis and the rest of One Direction exactly visit Minnesota all that often and I don't think Connor was well known. I mean I've never ever heard his name before at least. But ha, I'd probably not have heard of One Direction either if it wasn't for my friend Aimee.

That Aimee girl loves all kinds of bands and so-called superstars that are out and big right now. She loves 'One Direction', '5 Seconds of Summer', 'Taylor Swift', 'Beyoncé', 'Eminem' and the list just goes on and on and on. I prefer more oldies bands and singers like 'The Beatles', 'The Rolling Stones', 'Nirvana', 'The Beach Boys' etc. True I like my fair share of some 'Katy Perry' and 'Ed Sheeran' from time to time, but otherwise I'll pass on her music.

But anyways, we walked through the door to the house, which honestly wasn't all that big. Connor turned on a bright light that lit up the entire room and picked up a big and fluffy couch pillow, throwing it hard at an adorable sleeping boy with curly hair and who was rather short. Couldn't exactly see his face since he was apparently buried into the couch but other than that he seemed pretty cute.

The boy must have some good instincts because in his sleep, he swooped his arm up and hit the pillow out of his face. The pillow instantly fell to the floor and the boy kept on sleeping and making cute little snoring noises every few moments. Connor picked up the pillow and hit the boy hard on the top of the head, ruffling his curls before using a louder booming voice.

"Bradley William Simpson, get your arse up and off this couch or I'll kick your arse all the way back to Birmingham!" I muffled my laughter by putting my unbloody hand over my mouth and biting down gently into it. That was clearly this boy's name and clearly this one was from England if Connor was threatening to send him to Birmingham. Well...actually maybe not. Could be Birmingham, Alabama. But through process of elimination of Louis and Connor knowing him I must say England.

The disheveled boy awoke from his slumber and lifted his arms up over his head, yawning quietly and looked around the room at Louis and then finally resting on me, causing an instantly fading blush to appear on his cheeks from the knowledge I'd caught him sleeping.

"I-I'm awake." Bradley? spoke to Connor before diverting his attention down to the carpet. "What's the matter? I was having a perfectly good dream about how we finally get out of Minnesota and then you started yelling at me."

"Brad." Connor spoke insistently before gesturing to Louis and I with his introductions. "This here is Louis Tomlinson, whom I know you've met before, and this is...?" He looked to me to make my own introduction since he never really heard my name.

"Chloe." I nodded to the curly haired boy and to Connor, causing both of them to nod their heads at me as well before Connor spoke again.

"And Chloe this is Bradley, but you can call him Brad." Connor smiled softly at me and Bradley, before plopping down next to Brad on the newly cleared area of the couch. "We're from 'The Vamps'. And Brad, we need to get them back home safely once we know what is going on."

'The Vamps'? Is that some famous band..? Well whatever the case never heard of them. As long as they're willing to help me and Louis get out of the wrath of our mysterious kidnapper, I'm happy.

Bradley ran his fingers through his dark curly hair, untangling it from his sleep and placing it the way he liked on his head, before he turned to face me with his dark brown eyes. "So...Chloe huh? Why don't you enlighten me and tell us all how you managed to end up with Tomlinson here." He bit down on his dark ruby lips and started licking them as he looked at me expectantly.

I gulped down a big breath of air before sighing and shaking my head as I carefully plopped down on the floor, being careful not to get any of my blood anywhere. "To be honest, I don't exactly know. I was going to meet my boyfriend at Starbucks and then the next thing I know I'm in some kidnapper's car all bound up in ropes and blindfolded with Louis in the same way next to me."

"That's actually really really kinky." Bradley smirked at me and winked causing me to blush a bit and roll my eyes at him. No, not at all. To be honest, that's the last thing that would ever be on my mind and I know that Louis would know that as well. "Anyway, Chloe, our people that we rent this house from for the moment probably wouldn't be too happy if they had blood all over their carpets, so why don't we get you some disinfectant for those cuts and plan on how to get you home."

"We have a deal." I chuckled at his early comment even though I still knew that it's not true, and stood up from my position on the floor, Bradley getting up from the couch at the same time, so that we could go fix my knee up.

We both walked into the kitchen area and Brad grabbed a big blue tote looking thing from under the sink faucet. He sat it down on top of the counter before gesturing for me to sit down. So that's what I did and he began bandaging my knee up, us making mindless small talk as he helped me out.

Maybe Bradley isn't such a horrible, making jokes at the wrong time type of guy. Maybe he actually is nice enough. But eh, who knows? After all we just met.

I'm not too worried about any feelings that could've sprung up for either Bradley, Connor, or Louis. I don't think there are any anyways because of my boyfriend, but who knows? All that I am currently worried about, is making sure that our kidnapper gets in prison so he doesn't get anyone else or come back for Louis and I again.

With due luck the kidnapper won't even notice we're gone until it's far too late for him. That's all I want. Luck.

Kidnapper

I can't believe that I finally have Chloe in my reach. I never would've expected to receive a wonderful piece of meat like a world famous celebrity as well, but I can't believe what luck has done for me! Once I get these two safely locked up I then can plant a ransom and they'll have no choice but to pay me millions of dollars for their celebrity back.

With luck they won't notice that I took Chloe too, then I can have her forever and they won't even notice. Mwhahaha. She's mine. I finally have my love forever and there's nothing anybody can ever do about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Aimee

I stared at the Bio test that was laying down on the top of my desk, directly in front of me and let out an internal sigh. Great. There was no way that I'll be able to answer any of these questions. There's far too much worry and other things on my mind right now, let alone knowing anything about DNA and cellular respiration. Maybe if Chloe was still here or if this test was later in the day I'd actually have a chance of remembering some things.

I ended up scrawling down a bunch of complete BS before picking up my test and handing it to my teacher who was sitting at his desk, towards the front of the room. Then I proceeded to leave the classroom and head down to the library so I could do some research.

I guess the one handy thing about this hour would be that both of Chloe's brothers are in study halls right now. They should definitely both be able to help me do some research on Ben, since he still seems a bit suspicious to me, and on Louis.

Which speaking of Ben we had all found out a bit already. This morning when I showed up to school I didn't see Ben instantly so I just headed to my regular classes and pretended that my best friend was perfectly fine. I listened to the lectures that I was forced to sit through and then finally when I headed to my World Geography class I happened to see him.

He was standing at his locker with his head held low as he spun the dial on his lock to the correct numbers to open it up. He pulled the lock hard until it fell loose, before he started rummaging through his textbooks and other supplies.

"Ben." I spoke up to him loudly, walking over to his side and rested my back against the joining locker.

Ben looked up and nodded his head at me before he grabbed his items and shut the door. "Can I help you Aimee?"

"I don't know." I burst out into a bit laughter at his innocent sounding state. He can't be that innocent, can he? I mean it's not like he hasn't heard about Chloe. He was supposed to meet her, plus they've mentioned it almost constantly on the news and the principal said it on the announcements this morning. "Can you? I mean I haven't exactly heard you sounding upset about Chloe disappearing."

He widened his eyes at me before shaking his head and slamming his fist hard into his locker. "You must be freaking kidding me. I'm more upset then anyone. Probably more upset than you are and you're her best friend. I just prefer not to show my feelings because I don't wanna be the cry baby. I have to be the strong one. That's just how it works." He rubbed his hands on his eyes before letting a light sigh escape his lips. "We will catch this Louis guy sooner or later, there can't be a lot of Lamborghinis in Minnesota. But anyways, I need to head to class now. I'm sure she's fine."

He brushed my shoulder in his apparent annoyance or I suppose it could've been a weird form of sadness? before he walked off to his next class.

See what I mean? He just sounds completely suspicious! Like how does he 'have' to be strong. I'm supposed to be too for the sake of her brothers but I'm not. I've been crying my eyes out for hours and I can't seem to stop. It's possible that he has too but honestly he just sounded completely annoyed with me. This is why we're going to continue with our research on him as well as Louis Tomlinson.

Chloe

"So you met in second grade?" Bradley questioned me before he stood up from my freshly bandaged knee and extended his hand to help me back up to my feet. We'd been talking about my best friend Aimee. Of course I was going to put good words in for her with the boys. She deserves to have a cute and friendly boyfriend since she never has had one before, plus I definitely know that she wants one.

"Yeah." I offered Brad a warm smile as I stood up again and began walking around a bit to make sure there was nothing really wrong with my knee other than scraping it up a lot. "I was playing outside by myself in the sandbox and she came over and jumped in the box. I almost had sand flying up into my eyes but it was totally worth it because she started telling me silly jokes and we started playing together. Ever since then we've been best friends."

He smiled softly at me and chuckled when he saw the way that I was walking around the kitchen. "That's awesome. I know Connor, Tristan, James, and I all met through YouTube. They're all from different parts of England, well apart from Con who's originally from Scotland. We slowly built up our band that way and became best mates. Well anyways, not to interrupt this great conversation but I'm gonna head upstairs." He did this silly thing with his thumb and pointer finger gesturing up. "I need to get some sleep and I have a cover I promised to record and upload to YouTube before I leave Minnesota."

I nodded my head, placing my hand over my mouth as I emitted a yawn myself. "I do too. Have a good night, Simpson."

"You too, Martin." We both laughed softly before heading our separate ways for the night.

I sat down beside Louis and Connor on the couch and yawned quietly, placing my head within the different sections of the couch. Damn I'm so tired. I guess that's what fighting for your life and walking for about, I don't even know, maybe seven hours? does to you. If it was up to me I'd be home in my bed right now and maybe even curled up to Ben, cuddling the night away. But no. Unfortunately I'm stuck here with Louis, Connor, and Bradley. Ugh.

I guess if it had to be anyone with me, I am glad that it's them.

Just when I thought I'd finally be able to fall asleep, curled up in my little cocoon next to Louis, a few things happened simultaneously. There was a bunch of really good, but really loud singing from up the stairs, "One love, two mouths. One love, one house. No shirt, no blouse. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I really wanna tell you about, no. Cause it's too cold, for you here..." I assumed that had to be Bradley singing. I wouldn't think any different unless he has the radio blasting with 'The Neighbourhood' playing. That band sounds nothing like that voice though so anyways, the other thing that happened at the same time is a really really loud banging sound on the door.

It scared the living shit out of me and it caused Louis to stir from his position as well. Connor was in the bathroom at that point and Louis widened his eyes at me. We had no clue what we're supposed to do. That could be anyone. The cops, the kidnapper, 'The Vamps' management, a fan, some random person, etc.

I'm hoping for my sake that it's someone random that we've never seen before. Good god.


	6. Chapter 6

The Kidnapper

I can't believe that those idiots escaped from me! I had them so tight within my grasp and blindfolded and tied up so well in my car there is no way that either of them should've escaped. Their phones are still locked in the glove compartment and we're in the midst of a really small town right now. I guess those are the only benefits that I've got.

I know exactly the town where I dropped them off and I also realized that it's really really late. Everything got delayed with me driving down south past the Iowa border and then up to the north east where I went in the Wisconsin border with the hope that if Louis and Chloe realized anything it would throw them off and they wouldn't know where we are. But now we are back in Minnesota and only a couple of hours away from our home.

I knew that the police department would be looking for the kidnapper so I hid Louis' obvious car in a parking garage of that small town before walking a couple of miles until I entered a larger town. From there I took a taxi ride all the way back home so I could make it home in time to grab all my items for school tomorrow and freshen up a bit so it wouldn't be so noticeable that I was the one that left with those two.

When I walked through the door of my home at six o'clock in the morning my mother was already up and she was fixing scrambled eggs for herself, my dad and my younger sister Regina. She heard the door pop open and turned around from her actions, shooting a deep scowl in my direction before continuing.

"Hiiii mother." I chuckled as I rubbed against my sleep deprived eyes to try to get the dreariness out of them and let a yawn escape my lips. "You have a good night?"

She opened up the cupboard door before taking out four plates and shook her head back and forth a couple of times. "Nope. Not really. I've been worried about you, plus the fact that this girl in your class Chloe Martin has gone missing along with some celebrity Louis Tomlinson. I believe he's from some boyband that goes by the name One Direction or something like that?"

"Oh him." I laughed, pretending to be oblivious as I lifted up my heavy over the shoulder backpack from the carpeted floor. "Is that the curly headed one? Or maybe the Irish one?"

"I haven't a clue. They said he has brown hair, so that could be any of them?"

I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulders carelessly as I dragged a permission slip out of my backpack. Oh yeah, that's right, a permission slip. I am a senior in high school and eighteen years old and yet they expect me to get my parents to sign my life away basically. This particular occasion was for a science museum of some sort up in Minneapolis.

Once my mom had our breakfast of eggs and surprisingly, my favorite, bacon on the plates I handed her the small white sheet of paper to which she read it over before grabbing a blue ink pen and indeed signed it.

"There you are, now please go and wake up your sister."

I laughed lightly, before thanking my mom and kissing her cheek. Then I nodded and walked up the stairs so I could fetch my good for nothing little sister. She better not make me late for school this morning, especially because I'm tired and because of all the crap I did last night and earlier this morning, that is final.

Chloe

Instead of panicking, which is what my seventeen year old, still completely immature self wanted to do more than anything, I decided to be mature for once and stand up to my feet before running quickly up the stairs. I almost tripped on the landing, but I was panicking so I managed to grip the railing before I walked forward a few feet and knocked frantically on the door that I knew Bradley was in.

The tune of "Cause it's too cold...for you here..." was brought to an abrupt stop before I heard a loud sigh and a march of feet. A few seconds later Brad opened the door and arched an eyebrow and widened his big brown eyes at me in curiosity. "Yes Chloe?"

"I umm..." I blushed for a split second because due to my almost trip on the landing earlier I totally forgot what it was that I needed to say. "Oh right. So you better come downstairs. Like right now. You can finish recording your cover later."

"Okayyy..." He frowned slightly at me before nodding his head and popping back into his room for a minute to shut his laptop and turn his speaker and recording system off. He then came back out of the room and ran a anxious hand through his curls as he peered at me. "What's going on? This have better been an emergency or I'm not going to be a very happy camper."

"The thing is, we don't know for sure. Someone is knocking on the door and obviously Louis and I shouldn't be seen right now otherwise you guys will get in trouble and Connor is using the bathroom so I thought maybe I should come to you?" I blabbered out my words and frowned before looking down at the carpet. I mean that's what I should've done right? I mean I suppose I could've knocked on the door and told Connor to hurry the hell up with his business, but that'd be rude so I don't even know.

Brad widened his eyes even more before nodding his head. "Good, good. You and Louis need to go into my room right now so go, go, go, go!"

I almost had to burst out laughing at his orders because he normally didn't look like the type that would do that. He is even shorter than Louis and Louis only staggers at a height of five foot nine. I'd say Bradley is at like five foot seven, maybe? Plus still older than me, yet younger than Louis as well. But now isn't the time for thinking about such silly things.

Walking over to the couch, I yanked on Louis' arm and gestured for him to go with me up the stairs and immediately he started nodding his head when we heard the knocks increase in volume by about three decibels. We ran up the stairs, this time with me making sure that I wasn't going to trip and fall and climbed into Brad's room.

There was an old ventilator towards the outside of his room so we both maneuvered over there so maybe the pair of us had a chance to figure out what was exactly going on.

I managed to hear a bunch of mumbles before there was a loud creak which I guess could have easily been the door. Then there was even more creaks and a bunch of incessant mumbling between two people. One of which was clearly Brad, and the other of whom I couldn't simply identify yet.

Louis almost got in my way since he was trying to hear too, so he accidentally pushed me and I almost went stumbling to my feet again before I lightly pushed him and shoved my ear up against the center of the ventilator.

This is all the mumbling that I was able to catch.

'Brad! What took you so damn long to open the door? Here I thought maybe a blizzard came through and it's not even time for those yet.'

'Yeah well I'm sorry we had some unexpected business to attend to, plus it's not exactly maneuvering time. It's like, what? Three, four in the morning?'

'Business? What do you mean? Management wasn't getting on your case again were they?'

'Naaa I mean people. You can meet them in the morning, mate.'

'Alright well sounds serious.'

Then I heard the unfamiliar voice laugh a bit before more creaking sounds and the scuffling of shoes against wood flooring? Then Brad and the mysterious guy must have left the area of hearing, either that or just stopped talking all together because we couldn't make out anything else. I figured though that everything would be safe because there was no yelling going on of any kind, so I ran my fingers through my now knotted-hair before walking down the stairs, Louis in tow a few feet behind me.

Now I am highly assuming I shouldn't have just done that because when I came down the stairs there was a highly attractive guy, with abs mind you, that was pulling a blue sweater off over his head and the white t-shirt he wore under it was peeling up part way as well so you could see just the right amount of skin to know that he had no fat worth hiding. It was all muscle and more muscle.

I felt my cheeks flaming red, even though I have a boyfriend so I should definitely not be thinking like this and tore my eyes away from his chest. I looked up at his face and he looked right back at me and was smirking at me with his blonde hair and blue eyes. Hmmm. Typical much?

He walked over to me and arched an eyebrow. "I'm James, James McVey. The lead guitarist for The Vamps. And you are...? I take it you're Brad's newest girl?"

My cheeks went warm from James' first impression of me and I shook my head a couple times from side to side.

"I'm Chloe and no. I'm not Brad's newest girl. He's helping me and Louis because we were kidnapped and we don't know who did it." I frowned lightly as I once again repictured the memories from several hours ago in my head. It has to be someone that I know. It probably doesn't have anything to do with Louis at all because I'm good as a stranger to him basically so hmm..

Eh. I'll sleep on it hopefully.

That's definitely what I need now so James, Bradley, Connor and Louis better let me do that or I'm going to be pissed come morning.

Ben

What on earth is Aimee's problem!? The way she is making it sound it sounds like I'm the one that decided to kidnap Chloe. I mean it was that Louis Tomlinson guy right? Granted I don't see how he would have any need to because he's already rich and so he wouldn't need a ransom, and plus she would be just a random girl to him. Maybe if it was some relative or something I could understand? But no. She's my Chloe.

The entire day I basically spent plotting on how to figure out where she is and to get her back, because honestly finding out that she was taken away from me, especially when we were supposed to meet up, felt like someone was stabbing a sword through my heart repeatedly. What if something has happened to her? What if Louis or whoever else kidnapped her used her for sex or killed her or something completely awful like that?

But now I need to stop thinking because I have hockey practice and the more I start thinking the more I'm probably gonna suck today and either kicked off of the varsity team or get weird looks from the coach and all of my teammates.

I swiped the silent tears off my cheeks before walking inside the locker room and getting all of my hockey practice gear on. It seems like my hockey skates didn't want to fit today either. Just another thing that needs to go wrong in my life. But I manage to shove them on before walking out and onto the ice.

I skated over to my friends, Greyson who happens to be Chloe's brother, and Ian. Those two forced me to get into hockey a few years ago and haven't let me leave ever sense. If it was up to me I'd be in basketball. Then I could go see more of Chloe's games because then I wouldn't be away so much. But noooo you've got my friends for you. Impossible.

Greyson raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me skating over to him, lightly gripping the edge of the rink to maintain all my balance as i readjusted. "What?" I frowned at him shaking my head. "You guys are the ones that forced me into this and now I'm skating wrong?"

Ian laughed softly and shook his head at me before gesturing down to his feet. He and Greyson weren't even wearing skates which didn't make sense to me because we have practice. Right? Granted there doesn't seem to be any other people around with skates on, but...

"Didn't you hear? We have a class meeting on what to do about the Chloe situation. We saw you walk over so we had to come up behind you to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid. Like get ready for practice." It dawned on me that I think I'd briefly heard something on the intercom during lunch about that but I was too naive and lost in my whole world that I didn't pay it much attention.

"Okay." I frowned, wrinkling up my nose at myself, before heading towards the locker room. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Sorry for the delay."

Awkward.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe

"Where's Tris?" Those were the words that I was forced to endure first thing when I woke up on the couch in the morning. I let a small groan escape my lips as I sat myself upright on the couch and readjusted myself. The leather of the couch had been previously digging into and rubbing against my skin and it was leaving it quite red. It was really hurting and if I could do anything to prevent making it worse I would be incredibly happy.

I swiped my hands across my face and stood up, trying to ignore the conversation that the four boys were having about The Vamps drummer Tristan Evans. I received the misfortune however of hearing almost everything. Apparently he was in Minnesota too but instead of renting a place for a while he'd spent the last night in a hotel room somewhere with his girlfriend. He apparently doesn't get to see his girlfriend all that much because they're always out and about touring somewhere so he decided to take advantage of being stuck here and canceling a few tour dates by hanging out with her. Then I got to hear Louis' story how a similar thing typically happens with his bandmates and their girlfriends. Except the fact that they've never really been stuck in a country or city or anything so nothing really changed, they just brought the girls along with them on tour sometimes.

After that the boys continued to chatter about different things but I managed to block the rest of it out like they weren't even there before grabbing a clear glass from up in the cupboard and fetching some ice from the freezer and a bottle of water from a different cupboard before putting them together and swallowing almost the entire thing down in three gulps. If you couldn't tell I was extremely thirsty. I hadn't had all that much to drink since I'd left school yesterday.

I set the glass down in the sink and walked back into the room where the boys had grown quiet in conversation but now had their gazes fixed on the television, more specifically the news where they were talking about me and Louis.

"There was a rumor sweeping around that the kidnapper of Chloe Martin was in fact not Louis Tomlinson, but her boyfriend Benjamin Peterson. It was seemingly spread around her hometown rather quickly but was later dismissed when he was able to provide an alibi. So now at the moment we still are highly assuming that Louis Tomlinson is the kidnapper and we're still on the look out for those two. Now as a recap..." From that point on, the tv was just shut off because they gave a recap of what we were wearing when we went missing, the last time we were seen, etc...

I frowned from the words that they said on screen, almost rolling my eyes. How on earth anyone would have ever assumed it to be Ben I have no idea. Ben looked nothing like the person I could ever imagine the kidnapper being plus they have completely different shades of hair. As far as I know everything else about them is completely different as well. It's probably a person that I don't even know, maybe someone from a different state, a different part of the country, maybe even a different part of the world. Who knows other than the kidnapper? I can't wait to find out though and for us to receive the justice we deserve.

Connor got up from his perch on the end of the couch, next to Louis and wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug. "You alright, Chloe?"

I adjusted my frown into a bit of a smile before nodding my head and shrugging my shoulders. "Oh yeah, I'm great. Just a bit concerned for what's going on back home that's all." I wrapped my arms back around Connor and hugged him tightly.

If we were in any situation other than trying to hide out from my kidnapper and being captured I'd say that Connor Ball would make a fabulous friend. Ever since Louis and I barged in on him and Bradley unexpectedly he's been here for us. He let us in and basically consume their lives. He's made sure we're safe and now he's hugging me and reassuring me that everything will be okay.

Bradley Simpson would be a wonderful one too. He stopped his recording of his cover, though slightly reluctantly to go down and answer the door to ensure our safety, plus he didn't object to Louis and I staying here which are all things in his favor.

That goes to show that not all celebrities out there are stuck up and just looking for money. Which I'm so so grateful for.

But anyways, after a moment I released myself from Connor's arms and walked over and sat down upon the other ledge of the couch. It was next to James but I guess I didn't really mind. I curled my legs up tightly to my chest and sighed a bit as I looked down at my knees. Well...hopefully it won't take that long for them to find the kidnapper.

I suppose we could go looking, but honestly I would have absolutely no clue in the world where to begin. He could be absolutely anywhere by now.

\- - - - -

I spent the entire day lounging around the house and getting to know everyone. It was around lunchtime when Tristan finally came back, he was another blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy who had his hair swooped up on his head in a slightly strange but cool fashion. He did a lot of eyebrow raising and he insisted that we call the police immediately so we could inform them what is going on.

Everyone got really mad at Tristan and him and James would've started wrestling if we hadn't given a more thorough explanation on why he couldn't simply just call the police. Then he insisted we just go looking which I agreed to but we'd spend the rest of the day around before we left tomorrow and tried to figure out what was going on.

Bradley let us use his phone about three in the afternoon to direct message Louis' best mate Liam Payne from Brad's account. We said simply that for the moment we're hiding out with The Vamps and the fact that Louis did not kidnap me it was a whole big misunderstanding and we told him not to worry. Also that if he wanted to he could try calling someone from The Vamps tomorrow. Brad's phone was dying and for some reason none of the other boys had any signal. That was why.

After the message was sent off we found an older version of FIFA and just played that for the rest of the afternoon. For those who don't know FIFA is basically a video game version of soccer or as the British would call it football. Louis and James were absolutely amazing at it while the rest of us were either mediocre or terrible. Ehh more like the only terrible one was me. But it kept us busy and having fun and that's what matters most.

For dinner we took out some frozen pizzas and threw them in the oven for a while. Brad seemed to me to be the only one that knew what he was doing so he was the one that did all the baking and preparation for us to eat. When he was done we all sat around a makeshift table made out of blankets on the floor in front of the TV.

I picked up a slice of cheese and stuck it in between my lips and started chewing when my attention was diverted back to the boys conversation instead of in my own little world like previously.

"So Paul got us back under his control and then he shooed us away and unto the stage." Louis had finished speaking whatever his story happened to be and chuckled as he curled his legs under his lap.

I looked up and Brad was peering at me curiously, almost concerned, and motioned with his hand towards the kitchen before standing up and speaking. "I need to talk to Chloe a bit in the kitchen so we'll be right back."

He smiled brightly, running his fingers through his curly waves before heading towards the kitchen. I adjusted myself to my feet, and made sure I was upright completely before I went off after him. What could he have possibly wanted? He wasn't kidnapped, he was just simply helping Louis and I hide out. Though I suppose it didn't have to be about that but still.

Brad grabbed onto the countertop before pushing himself up and onto the top of it.

"What's up?" I spoke up with a shy grin towards him as I plopped myself down on the chair about ten feet away from him. I curled my legs up within the cold, metal rungs under the chair and looked up into his brown eyes nervously.

He bit down on his bottom lip and let a chuckle escape his lips before shrugging his shoulders and speaking. "It's honestly nothing important at all. I just wanted to have a civil conversation with you. Also, there's the fact that our pal Louis seems really interested in meeting your friend. What's her name? Aimee? Something like that?"

I widened my eyes at Bradley's words before nodding my head. "Yeah. Her name is Aimee. Let's just say if she met the one and only Louis Tomlinson she would probably go crazy. She's been one of his number one fan girls ever since the band started out." I paused in my words as I soaked in the fact that Louis actually wanted to meet my best friend. "She's what you'd well consider a 'Louis girl'." I rose my fingers up and put the in the air parentheses around the Louis girl part.

"She a fan of my band too?" He arched an eyebrow at me before tilting his head to the side as he studied me curiously.

"I haven't a clue." I shook my head as I looked back at him. "I've never heard of your band until last night. It's possible, but I don't think the obsession was as big as her One Direction obsession. That one is crazy and I don't think I see it ceasing anytime soon."

Bradley laughed as he nodded his head. "Understandable. We all have our one favorite band and that's hers." He ran his fingers through his curls before he got up and stood to his feet again. "But anyways it's nice talking to you Chloe. Hopefully we can have more conversations before we get you back to your rightful home."

I smiled softly at him before nodding my head. We were just about to both walk into the living room area again before there was a big knock on the window and this time I could see the silhouette of a person. It was most definitely a man but I hadn't a clue in the world as to who it could be this time.

I mean the whole The Vamps band was around here now and One Direction don't know where we are so it cannot be them. Well I guess it's time to hide again. Urgh.

Louis

My breath rose in steady pants as I sat myself up on the couch and placed my head in my hands. I didn't understand it. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the side of the head repeatedly and causing a soaring pain to go throughout my entire head. It hadn't been there even ten minutes ago and now it's just roaring. I've never felt something so awful before.

James was the first to notice that I wasn't all with it and he looked over at me in concern before placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. His hand was freezing cold, kind of like the point where his skin should've been blue, not the pale tan shade that it actually is. "Are you alright there, mate?" He asked me curiously a raising frown arching across his forehead.

I shook my head at him multiple times, hoping that by doing that I could relieve myself from the pain, or if not all of it at least some of it. "No, no, no, not at all. Head freaking hurts." I placed my warm hands on top of my ears, feeling this odd ringing, almost burning sensation spread throughout my entire being. I winced as I shut my eyes up tightly and tried to block the ringing out with sticking my hands in my ears.

Well it clearly didn't do much good since in one section of my head it felt like the pain had worsened substantially and the rest just felt exactly the same. I honestly had no idea what to do.

When Chloe and I had been kidnapped I suppose that it's possible that I was shoved into the car hard enough to get my head hit on something and perhaps do some damage. Though the thing is I don't recall ever blacking out. I thought I was alert one hundred percent of the time. I suppose once it's feeling a bit better I could ask Chloe what she remembers about everything that happened last night, but it's just odd.

"You're really burning up." James spoke to me again in his soft but reassuring voice. "I'll be right back and get you some ice for your head. I'll be right back."

James got up from his perch and left the room almost immediately, humming one of his band's songs as he went. He burst in on Chloe and Bradley and it wasn't that long before I heard the freezer door open and a loud shriek at the same time. It sounded too loud to be James' regular voice and I don't think it was Brad's either so Chloe's would be my guess.

What were Brad and her getting up to in the kitchen? Snogging or some shit? I mean I doubt it since Chloe has got herself a boyfriend but you never know.

"Louis! Tris! Con! Get your arses in here!" Bradley yelled out into the room. I kept my hands partway covering my ears as I got up and followed the other two boys into the kitchen.

It definitely took me off guard when I saw James, Brad and Chloe all crouched down on their hands and knees and looking up at the rest of us with wide-eyes from their positions.

"We don't know who's at the window." James spoke up under his breath, tossing me an icepack from his hands. "It could be absolutely anyone and we can't risk management seeing Louis or Chloe and we can't risk any fans seeing us here either because that'd be disastrous. So basically, we are screwed." He gulped and you could see his Adam's apple go slack.

Oh yeah McVey was definitely worried sick. And when James is worried I know damn well you had better be worried too.

Ahh shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Aimee

I can’t say that I was honestly all that shocked when after the end of day announcements, the entire school was called down to the auditorium for a meeting discussing Chloe and Louis and everything surrounding all of that drama. I headed out of the library, smiling sadly at both of Chloe’s brothers as we slowly headed down that direction.

The lines to get in were already extremely long and I sighed, playing with the strings on my purple colored hooded sweatshirt as I tried to patiently wait for everyone to slowly maneuver their way inside the auditorium.

I honestly never thought something as awful and traumatizing would ever happen to someone like Chloe. Even yet I never thought something as awful would happen to anyone close to me, or anyone that goes to our school, anyone that lives in our community, or anyone that even lives in Minnesota. It’s just so unrealistic that a celebrity would kidnap a young woman still in high school that is just trying to live a happy life. If anything like that would’ve happened to me, I’d probably be living dead in a ditch somewhere. I couldn’t ever take the pressure and even try to escape. I’m not as brave as she is, and I don’t think I ever could be.

Amongst all my saddened thoughts, Chloe’s younger brother Dallas walked up to me and gently swung his arms around my shoulders, pulling my slightly smaller than his frame towards his body. He pressed a soft kiss against my cheek, causing a deep blush to form on my cheeks and me to glance down at my converse within a bit of nerves.

What? It’s not my fault that I kind of have a crush on Dallas. Just because he’s younger than me and Chloe’s brother doesn’t mean that I don’t find him completely attractive. He’s always been the sweetest guy I’ve ever met in person and he has always been one to talk to or take care of me when I was feeling like shit and needed someone to talk to. So the fact that he’s being such a gentleman right now when I’m feeling down and wrapping his arm around me doesn’t completely surprise me. Sometimes I just wish his feelings stretched further than just the brotherly instinct he’s always had around me.

“Are you alright?” He mumbled softly in my ear, gently tilting my chin up with his hand and causing the redness on my cheeks to intensify. I nodded my head slowly and took my bottom lip in between my teeth, biting down on it softly.

“As good as I’m going to get, yeah.” I nodded my head again and rested my head lightly on his shoulder as we continued to slowly move up through the line to the front doors. “How about yourself?”

Dallas gently took one of my hands within his own and traced soft circles within the palm as he shrugged his shoulders and met my eyes with his beautiful brown ones. “I miss my big sis a lot, but I’m glad that you’re still around. At least then we have a shot at maybe actually finding her. If you both would’ve been taken I think all hell would’ve broken loose.” My eyes widened a bit when Dallas moved a tad bit closer to me in order to gently rest his forehead against mine. If either of us would move even an inch forward our lips would be touching and then we’d be kissing. Not that I’d mind, but there’s more important and stress worthy things at hand. I suppose he could always help me forget the pain of his sister being gone though…

But then I’d feel completely wrong like I’d be using him. I wouldn’t be though. Honest. I really really like Dallas and I’d never use him for anything. He’d just be helping me out a bit. That’s all.

I’d still nibbling on my bottom lip and he gently raised his hand to take my bottom lip out of my mouth with his finger. “No biting, Aimee.” He shook his head at me and smiled softly. “You’ll hurt yourself. Besides that would be a job for someone else to do. Biting your lip.”

I felt my blush deepen yet again from his suggestive comment and I knew he could tell that’s what happened because he smirked at me and slowly leaned in, pressing his soft lips gently against mine. We kissed softly for a moment for he moved back and kissed my cheek, frowning a bit as he studied me curiously. “I umm…I hope I didn’t ruin anything between us. You’re such an amazing girl and I’ve honestly thought so for the longest time, I just…” I shut him up by locking our lips together again and pecking his softly before moving back and shaking my head again.

“No, everything is fine.” I insisted and smiled brightly up at him, moving one of his blonde curls out of his eyes. I honestly wanted to kiss him just once for the longest time and now I’m happy that I’ve gotten the opportunity to do. It was honestly better than I’d ever imagined and there wasn’t exactly any ‘spark’ like I’ve heard in stories or hoped there’d be, but there was definitely something nice about it. That’s basically my opinion on it. Kissing Dallas felt nice.

Dallas nodded his head and smiled softly at me, pulling back and chuckling lightly when he noticed there was a group of about five people standing there and gaping at us. They probably couldn’t believe that Chloe’s best friend and Chloe’s little brother were standing there, kissing and smiling, when there’s clearly much more things need to be mentioned or done. I agree that we shouldn’t have been, but it honestly didn’t feel awkward until now people are making it more embarrassing by staring at us like we’re the scum of the earth or something.

The doors to the auditorium were now free and clear for us to walk through and Dallas took a firm grip on my hand, leading the pair of us both through the doors. We walked past a few teachers that were standing and waiting by the edge, making sure all the students headed to their seats and weren’t sitting piled up and on each other’s laps, play-fighting or some shit like that. Dallas and I managed to find a couple seats next to his brother Greyson, Chloe’s boyfriend Ben and their friend Ian. Something tells me that they hadn’t been sitting there really long either because all the seats to one side of them are completely filled with people while the other side is pretty much vacant.

Greyson saluted his brother politely and smirked softly when he saw my flushed in embarrassment cheeks and Dallas holding my hand. I think he suspected there was something going on with the two of us, which I guess there kind of is now though nothing is obviously official, but still it’s the whole thought of it all that matters.

I slowly dropped Dallas’ hand and ran my fingers through my hair, pulling gently at the strands as my nerves increased for when the principal was going to speak and hopefully either deliver some good news or more depressing news like I’ve been hearing the entire day. I think we probably sat there and waited for ten, fifteen? minutes or so until the principal walked up onto the stage and grabbed a microphone before beginning to speak.

“Hi guys.” He presented a very serious manner as he begin speaking to the class and I noticed there was two police officers standing patiently at the side of the stage and also a detective wearing an FBI badge. Well whatever he needed to say didn’t seem like it was gonna be happy when you see people like that come around here.

“I’m sure you’ve been patiently waiting ever since the announcement to come here about what exactly we’d be talking about. But first I’d like to apologize for taking you away from your families and your practices for a little while but these matters are honestly very important and very urgent. To this point if you don’t know about Chloe being missing for about twenty four hours you clearly have not been listening to the news, or me, or well anybody for those matters.” As the principal spoke you could practically hear a pin drop. That’s how deathly silent everyone in the school was being. Normally during the speeches everyone was really rowdy and rude, that’s how you could tell it was bad. “I’d like to clarify all of the updates that we’ve received from the local police and FBI departments within the past hours that you all have been at school.”

The principal nodded his head at all the officers and the three of them made their way quickly up the stage. The FBI agent grabbed the microphone from the principal into his hand and began speaking in a loud and booming, almost a bit frightening voice. “Today we had heard that Miss Chloe’s boyfriend had been a suspect around the school for possibly have taken his girlfriend and Louis, but we looked into that a ton more and found out that it was a no go. It wasn’t possible that Ben could’ve gotten away with that. For one we talked to the owners of Starbucks and found out that Ben had been sitting at a table the entire time, patiently waiting for Chloe to show up. The leads right now are all still pointing toward Mr. Tomlinson because no one else had seen anyone else around to grab Chloe. Granted it is possible because the security cameras had not been working but we shall see what else we can find within the next day or two. Once again we are sorry to hear that this has happened to this great and close knit community and we hope to continue to have everyone updated with more information as soon as the police department and my department have it. So thank you for listening and don’t be afraid to call 911 with any new tips you may have for us.”

My hands stiffened substantially when I heard the words the FBI agent spoke. So it wasn’t Ben? But how did that news even get to them that we’d suspected him? Maybe someone else from the school did and then just called the police and they checked him out? I don’t know but that’s the only possible thing I could picture on what could’ve possibly happened there.

I shut my eyes up tightly, feeling my breathing catch up speed from my over thinking again and placed my hand on my forehead as I tried to steady myself. If it was up to me, I’d leave my hometown right now and chase down Chloe before it turned dark tonight. Of course my odds of actually finding her would be next to zip, my parents and Chloe’s family would probably be completely pissed at me, and I’d be putting my own life possibly in danger just to find her. I don’t exactly plan on dying any time soon even if that would mean possibly saving my best friend’s.

I hadn’t even realized that the principal got done speaking and now people were slowly making their way out of the auditorium until Dallas slowly shook me out of my thoughts again. His eyes were filled with pain and concern as he pressed his lips against my forehead and frowned slightly before he spoke to me. “Let’s go now, Aimee. I’ll give you a lift home. If that’s alright with you and your parents.”

“That’s fine.” I nodded my head and gave him a soft smile in reassurance that I was okay now before I grabbed the edge of the chair and leaned myself up on my legs until I was completely standing upright again. “Thank you Dallas.”

I readjusted my hoodie around me, since it had been riding up on me a couple inches from me sitting down, and started slowly heading out behind the people in front of me on our way out of the auditorium. They were mingling and talking a lot which it made it hard to get the heck out of the place, so I sighed and frowned a bit causing them to notice me and walk up their speed a bit. Thank god for my breathing that made it possible to sigh, because I’m definitely not the patient one right now.

The rest of the afternoon honestly wasn’t that eventful. All I experienced was going to my locker and collecting all of my books and supplies so I could complete all my homework that night and Dallas giving me the promised ride home. There was no word on anything that has to do with Chloe up to that point and I hoped with every part of me that they would discover her and Louis’ whereabouts soon. This is getting too hard to bear.

The Kidnapper

The entire day at school whenever Chloe’s name was mentioned I was smirking and laughing pretty dang hard inside. I was thinking about how they are so naïve to think that Louis could have had any part in this other than being taken himself. Also it is pretty funny that they suspected Ben. He looks to be the most innocent guy that had ever taken the world by storm. If it wasn’t me I would’ve suspected one of Chloe’s brothers or something. Though that would be pretty dumb since they’d have no good excuse to take her. She’s too innocent and most definitely mine.

When I was listening to the meeting that the principal had called with the FBI and police department, I kept my mouth shut the entire time, thinking it would be bad to say anything to my friends especially when you have people like that around the school. I don’t plan on getting caught. I plan on slowly easing my way out of the situation and hopefully even making Louis and Chloe forget everything that happened so they couldn’t possibly formulate a good alibi in order to make Louis sound innocent.

Right when we got out of the meeting, I headed out of the school in my car and started heading back down to the town where I’d lost touch with the two the night before. I highly doubt that they got all that far because they had no car and they probably wouldn’t risk getting a taxi or something like that with all the evidence that is out against Louis at the moment. Any wrong move he makes would instantly be against him at the moment.

I drove quite slowly to ensure myself that the police wouldn’t stop me on my way out of the town. A speeding ticket wouldn’t exactly look good on my record when I’m trying to get out scrape free of this whole stupid situation. I’m honestly thinking maybe I shouldn’t have even kidnapped the lovely Chloe to begin with because then I wouldn’t have had to worry about where she’s at, hiding her, and honestly every other troubling thing that keeps arising against me. But...well as long as I find her. That is my only concern right now.

I came across a really small town that I knew only inhabited about twenty people, if that even, and parked my car on the side of the road before beginning to walk along and see who I could spot on the move or any of that sort of thing. Most people would probably either be out to dinner at this point in the evening, at their homes or maybe at a sports game or something. So if they are indeed in this town it shouldn’t be all that hard to find them.

There was a red pickup truck that drove past me which frightened me a bit and caused my heart rate to race and I put my hand against my chest as I slowly began calming myself down. That could’ve been a close one. What if the people that drive past know my motives? I’d be screwed. I shut my eyes up as I stood in place where I was and exhaled a deep breath. I kept there for only a couple minutes before I shivered a bit from the brisk, fall air and began walking forward again, quickening my steps.

With me getting colder as the time past, I approached a decently sized house and walked up to it. There were no cars parked in the driveway whatsoever but over in the kitchen area there was a bright light on. It seemed a bit suspicious to me so I walked around the house to that side and noticed there were a couple people within the room.

The first had long brunette hair, much like my Chloe. The second did not have the same type of hair as Louis Tomlinson though. The other person, who I still believe is a guy, had dark, almost a shade of black, curly hair.

Harry Styles? Did he find the pair? That was my first instinct. Though it didn’t make any sense since I didn’t see Louis in the room but it was possible that he was in the bathroom, bedroom, or some other room that is in the house. Also isn’t Harry’s hair longer now? I think he’s been growing it out lately. Though I haven’t paid a ton of attention to celebrity gossip because it is quite boring, but I believe that’s what I have seen.

I ducked down hoping against the odds that it was impossible for anyone to see me from inside the house. I moved slowly and escalated closer to the side door, moving my fingers lightly against the bottom of the glass, trying to see if that was indeed Chloe or not. I widened my eyes and nodded my head at myself when I noticed it’s indeed Chloe.

The curly headed guy glanced over so I ducked down a bit further, hiding under a big patch of grass and rocky land that was directly in front of the door. I could tell that he widened his eyes as well and said something to Chloe before saying something to the air? and then a group of about four guys all walked into the room. Three blonde guys and a dark haired guy who I assumed was Louis but from the area I was perched in I couldn’t tell anymore.

I hadn’t a clue how it was going to be possible to get Louis and Chloe out now. There are all of these people and they’d probably be protecting those two like crazy now. I have no weapons and I didn’t really plan on shooting anyone dead or anything anyway, so I don’t know. This whole situation has honestly turned into the worst possible scenario for me right now.

All the people in the room crouched down a bit and looked directly at where I was crouched down. Oh yup. They definitely knew I was there. I don’t think that they know exactly who I am. But they know I am there. Great…


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe

Hell in one phrase would be this: the situation we are in right now.

There is clearly a person outside the kitchen and I haven’t a clue in the universe how we are supposed to get out of here without being seen. I don’t trust that person that is outside because even after only a few moments of talking to Bradley and then seeing that person I’m getting really bad vibes. It seems like they are there to harm us. Not necessarily physically, but maybe emotionally or verbally or any other type of bad situation you could think of.

I bit down really hard on my bottom lip and kept crouched on the down low next to Bradley. He widened his brown eyes at me and frowned as he tilted his head in the direction of the window. It was hard to be sure if the person was close enough to hear us or if the windows were soundproof or anything so he mumbled quietly, “What do we do Chloe?”

I shrugged my shoulders and rested my hands on the top of my knees, feeling the stretch of my weight against the back of my legs. It didn’t exactly feel very good because I normally don’t exert this much force on myself. I winced a bit and closed my eyes as I considered some options for us.

We could try to quickly run out the back way, but then we’d definitely be on the chase and I have no clue what type of equipment, or vehicle, or whatever else this guy has with him. We could also just stay in place for the rest of the night and hope that this guy would get the message or freeze to death or something so that we’d be left alone. Finally, the third option I could think of was to just talk to the guy and get everything over with now so we didn’t have to worry.

Opening my eyes up again slowly, I lifted up a hand and lightly wiped my eyes. A bit of water, almost tears, but not quite, had escaped from the worrying and fright I’d been experiencing over the past day.

I turned a bit and faced Brad again before speaking up quietly. “Louis and I can slowly escape out the door, granted we’d have to be slow so the guy doesn’t notice. Then you guys can open up the door and see what the creeper is doing. Maybe you can talk to him and get him to leave because no matter who he is he’s honestly being super scary right now.”

I inhaled a sharp breath as I saw him shake his head before he spoke up himself. “No. you guys cannot leave. It’s too risky especially when you’re the only girl and I know the guy can see us fairly well. I’m sure he’s already spotted you and got a headcount so he’d be freaking out. Especially if he’s bad. If he’s just walking around and creeping it might not be so bad of a situation but still. We cannot afford to risk anything right now.”

Before I frowned I thought about it for a minute and then I nodded my head. I guess Brad was right. If anybody knew anything about hiding out it’d be him and Connor anyways. They’ve been the ones doing that for a while. Even if it was only from fans. I glanced over at the rest of the boys and they were all nodding their heads in agreement with Brad.

Tristan got up from his perch next to James and walked over to the door. He gave the door a hard tug and pulled it slack toward the wall so that it was possible for a person to get through. I could hear a rough jump before I saw Tristan dust off the bottom of his jeans and salute us from down where he was. He spoke up loudly to the guy so that it was possible for the rest of us that were still inside the house to hear him.

“Who are you?” He questioned loudly, sticking his hands within the pockets of his jeans.

We could hear no words or mumbles of any sort from where we were positioned; all we could do is see what was going on. The guy that was down there placed his hands over Tristan’s mouth, effectively muting him, before he walked up toward the house, dragging Tristan all the way inside and slamming the door once he was positioned directly in front of us.

The man held his head down to the ground so there wasn’t a chance in hell that we could tell who he’s supposed to be. He was wearing jeans that were slung rather low on his hips and a dark blue plaid shirt. His arms were wrapped tightly around Tris’ waist, making it rather impossible for him to talk, let alone breathe. It was really freaking me out and by process of elimination and the color of the man’s hair I was highly assuming that this complete ass of a man had to be Louis’ and my kidnapper.

I quickly rose to my feet and tried to pull the man off of Tristan. I wasn’t very strong myself so luckily James, Bradley, Connor, and Louis all stood to their feet as well and pulled them apart. Tristan fell to the floor, nearly knocking down on top of Connor causing the both of them to wince and Tristan to start coughing madly. “You are insane.” Tristan coughed out as he glared at the man and positioned himself up better on the tile flooring.

Once everyone seemed to be positioned a bit better and we thought we had stuff controlled so the man wouldn’t try to strangle anyone else, I glanced over at the man in complete curiosity so I could try to finally figure out who our kidnapper is. He was a rather tall guy, pretty young, I’d say my grade or maybe a year or two older, and he was rather lanky looking. I wouldn’t say he’s the ugliest guy I’d ever seen in my entire life, but pretty dang close.

He looked kind of familiar but I couldn’t place him and it was really freaking me out. If I didn’t know his name how am I supposed to report him to the police when The Vamps, Louis and I finally get away? That’s just it. We wouldn’t. I think that may be the man’s main priority.

The guy walked over to me and cupped my face in his smooth hands and scowled at me. “Young, poor Chloe.” He spoke in a voice that apparently was supposed to sound soothing but honestly only scared the crap out of me. “I’ve loved you for so so long and now I’ve finally got you.” He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I didn’t kiss him back and I was too shocked to move back. After a few more moments though he got pissed off that I didn’t kiss him and slapped my cheek. “You must kiss me.”

I shook my head at him and smirked, rolling my eyes before I shoved him off me, using all my strength. “You’re such an airhead. You let Louis and I get away the first time and it didn’t take much at all. Plus, yeah, I’d rather not kiss a jerk like you. After all I have a boyfriend.”

“Ben’s dead.” The man scoffed, pointing his blazing green eyes in my direction. “And you might as well be too.”

I shut my eyes trying to already burn this man out of my memory or better yet actually remember who he is. I knew that he was lying to me about Ben because not even an hour ago we’d been watching the television and they were discussing Ben’s innocence. I could tell this man had no weapons on him whatsoever unless they were back in a vehicle or some shit so.

I backed up from the man and landed myself directly in the line of Louis’ chest.

He swung his arms around me protectively and pecked my cheek before whispering lightly in my ear. “Don’t worry about him. We will be free from him soon and him in jail, do you know him?” I shook my head once again and looked down at the ground, thankful for Louis being there and at the same time regretful because I didn’t know our kidnapper’s name.

I figured maybe I’d have a shot and the man would actually tell me his name so I went for it. “What’s your name?” I spoke up, looking back up into his eyes and letting mine soften so he thought I meant no harm when I had complete ulterior motives altogether.

“Don’t you already know it, Chloe?” He scoffed, lightly shoving Brad against the counter, causing me to hear whines and a bunch of puffing as he tried to regain his breath. I glanced over at him for a moment, frowning deeply in concern and hoping he’d be alright as I released myself from Louis’ grip to walk over to the kidnapper.

“No, no I don’t. But maybe you can remind me?” I did a silent prayer for Ben’s forgiveness before leaning in and wrapping my arms around the man’s waist, trailing my lips up and down his jaw. “You look very familiar so can you tell me?”

He widened his eyes substantially from my actions and moved his hands around my waist to my ass. “How do you not know me? I’ve known you since we were just little kids in kindergarten.” He squeezed my backside, causing me to close my eyes and curse him inside.

How badly I would love to kick him in the groin right now. I think I will as soon as I get a name and a little bit more information out of him. I’ve got a pretty good kick on me if I do say so myself. He’d be cursing my name, and no not the dirty way, for the next few hours if I got my foot up there.

I shrugged my shoulders, fooling him into thinking that I was enjoying his actions when I was actually wincing. “I don’t know. Please tell me.”

He was such an idiot. He was falling for my trap and I honestly hardly had to do anything at all. “My name is Brad.” I widened my eyes at the knowledge that he actually told me and the fact that I had a new friend with the same name as him. I bit down hard on my bottom lip and shut my eyes up tightly before squeezing kidnapper Brad hard. I guess there’s plenty more questions that need to be asked now.

 

Louis

I couldn’t believe the kidnapper’s name is actually Brad. That’s mind blowing and honestly quite ridiculous after we have a friend named Bradley Simpson and now we get to deal with this Brad as well. I decided in my head that the kidnapper is going to have the nickname B and then we’d still call Brad Simpson either Brad or Bradley. It’s easier than making everything confusing by having the two people have the same name. I decided I’d tell the rest of the boys and Chloe that later so they’d get a slight idea of what I was thinking.

I also couldn’t believe was Chloe was doing. It was like she was doing some form of seduction on B. I suppose it was a genius idea since it was a way to get answers out of the guy, but at the same time, she has a boyfriend and I think he’d kill B if he knew what Chloe was doing right now. He might even kill Chloe if he didn’t understand the motives. But I should stop thinking about anybody killing anybody because it’s making everything bad and I don’t exactly want to worry about that. I just want to worry about getting away from B, having Chloe be safe, and back to my band.

Chloe and B just stood there for (I don’t even know, I’m just guessing so) probably fifteen minutes, talking quietly and every once and a while I’d see a soft and sad smile appear on Chloe’s face before she would nod her head and then speak in a quiet voice something else to him. It was almost frightening because she could’ve easily been falling under his charm and the five of us boys would not have been able to stop her.

Though my perspective on everything changed rather quickly. Once Chloe was done having a conversation with B she rested his forehead against his when he made another attempt to kiss her and ended up kicking him really hard directly in the groin. He cursed and brought his hands up, quickly falling down to his knees, holding his hands against his balls. He was whimpering almost like a little girl and began cursing really loudly at Chloe. She smirked and wiped her hands off with satisfaction even though she hadn’t used them.

“My job is done here.” She laughed lightly and walked over and grabbed each of our hands individually and brought us up to our feet. “Let’s pack and try to get away from him and out of this hell hole.”

I smirked softly and gave Chloe a fist bump before all of us headed out of the room, leaving B cursing us and keeping his hand against his balls. I think we knew better to know that the pain would only last for a little while, leaving us not all that much time to get out before he would come after us again probably with a worse fate for us then before.

It wasn’t like Chloe or I had any luggage since we’d basically taken camp here the night before so we didn’t have to worry. It was more so just go to the bathroom so we don’t need to worry for a while. Though I suppose we could help The Vamps pack up all their necessities that they brought along.

But anyways, that’s basically what we did for the next hour, helped to pack up everything those boys had with and then ran outside beginning our journey out of this small town that was slowly beginning our personal hell.

 

Aimee

Have you ever had a situation where you were completely skeptical about your feelings surrounding someone and you were worried that it was worse than you ever expected so then you figured you’d hide out in your room or do something totally crazy so you could forget that any feelings for the person ever arose? That was kind of my situation for Dallas once I arrived home.

I had kind of been considering him for a while. I mean he is younger than me, which I normally don’t find all that great because I like my men to be older than me. But for some reason of which I have no idea, I find it totally attractive that Dallas is younger than me. It is not even just that either. He’s honestly a completely cute human being with his deep brown eyes and curly blond hair.

He’s also always been super overprotective over me which I’m so happy about because no one has ever really shown that protectiveness that he does. It makes me feel like I’m worth something and not just his younger sister’s best friend to him. It makes me feel like there could be a slight chance that he actually likes me too. I would say that’s definitely more evident after the little bit of kissing that we did today back at school.

It feels so so wrong though. I feel like if Chloe were here she would not approve and she’d be frowning at me and trying to hook me up with some other guy. She’d rather I date an ex of hers then date her brother, I’m almost certain of that. I’m sure maybe she would try to fake happiness for me because that’s just the type of person that she is, but still.

Granted, I don’t really like her boyfriend Ben and I haven’t said very much about it because I know that he makes her very happy. But for the sake of myself, the sake of Chloe and honestly the more I think about it the sake of Dallas as well, I will not pursue him. I will try to formulate a crush on some other guy.

Maybe I would have a chance with that Louis Tomlinson fellow after all, if he didn’t kidnap my best friend. We haven’t met each other so I don’t know if he’s some stuck up celebrity like I’ve heard rumors that some are, but through everything I know about One Direction he sounds like an amazing man and I’d love the opportunity to meet him, let alone being his friend or even getting the opportunity to be his girlfriend. The odds are completely against me though and they always have been. After all Louis has millions of fans.

Anyway, enough of me over thinking like it may seem that I have been doing a lot of lately. I’m just gonna work on some homework and we will see where else that takes me tonight.

I leaned over and snatched up my purple messenger bag that I used as a backpack and placed it down in front of me on my bed. I took out my World Geography text book and my notebook and started scrawling down all the notes for the next chapter. It was always easier in that class to just take notes after class then during because our teacher talked and went through the notes extremely fast so hardly anyone could possibly keep up with him.

It was honestly extremely difficult to focus on the task at hand because my mind kept changing its course of thought. Most of the time it was on Chloe though and past things that the two of us had went through together before she disappeared.

I thought about the moments back in sixth or seventh grade where she didn’t like me very much and then got all her friends to turn against me so I didn’t have any friends for a while. When she tried to be friends with me again, I was really nervous that she’d turn on me again but being Chloe she swooped her way into my heart and with open arms I became friends with her again.

I also thought about back in elementary when we met at a sand box and back not even that long ago when I was going through a really rough breakup with my now obviously ex boyfriend Bradley. We’d been seeing each other for around two years when I found out that he’d been cheating on me. It wasn’t even just that either. He didn’t like me and he didn’t like the person he cheated on me with. He had a huge fascination with Chloe; it was almost kind of scary.

Chloe never really paid Bradley any attention and neither did I after we broke up. He was a waste of my time. Especially after I had fell head over heels for him and he turned out to be a complete jerk. In fact he still could be. I haven’t any idea. He’s not in any of my classes and for all I know he might not even go to this school anymore. In fact a large part of me hopes that he doesn’t.

There were several other basically irrelevant things that I thought about, but something I guess I kind of find important that I thought about was how she and Ben got together. The both of us, as in Chloe and I, were at one of his hockey games. He was playing fairly well but it was so dang obvious that he didn’t like being there. The rumor around school was at that time that his friends forced him into it, but I don’t know that’s kind of silly, but still possible I guess. Anyway, she was just sitting with me and watched Ben score the winning goal before he came over to the box in which we were sitting.

He swung both his legs over the posts and got down on one knee in front of Chloe almost like he was proposing and asked her out right there. I think the only reason she accepted was because it was in front of a ton of people and the way he asked her was kind of sweet. She honestly had absolutely no interest in Ben because she thought that he was a complete jerk. I was in complete agreement with her at that time and still believe the same thing. Of course she loves him now so it’s a different story, but I don’t know. I think that’s important to remember.

Anyways… I guess I’ll make another horrible attempt at taking these geography notes. I need all the luck in the world that I can possibly get to be honest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe  
I hefted up a heavy bag of sound equipment, music sheets, and miscellaneous other equipment up and unto my shoulders. I winced a bit when it hit a sensitive area on my back and adjusted the position of how I was standing with my back before I began quickly moving down the steps with the bag. I saluted Tristan and James playfully from where they were quickly gathering more things into another bag and chuckled as I then ran down the steps.  
I wasn’t sure where they exactly wanted me to bring all of this stuff but a safe bet would be outside where Louis and Brad were bringing everything else. There was their own version of the leaning Tower of Pisa starting to form and it honestly looked completely ridiculous. One bag looked totally to the right side and other to the left and it wasn’t like they couldn’t be straightened out, it was just like the boys didn’t even realize how ridiculous they were making everything look.  
I walked over and slapped their hands out of the way; setting the bag I’d been carrying down to the side and adjusted their tower into a better position where the valuable items were less likely to topple over. “You guys are such idiots.” I laughed softly but was completely insistent as I got them to my own version of perfection and backed up before nodding my head in approval. “If everything was so important to you, you think you would’ve taken better care to make sure you wouldn’t break anything.”  
“We were getting there.” Brad whined softly, running his fingers through his dark curly hair. “I insist. You basically came over just as we were about to adjust the tower.”  
Rolling my eyes playfully at him, I readjusted the bag I brought over and made sure that wasn’t going to topple over or anything as well. “I bet. Now if you don’t mind let’s make sure that James, Connor and Tristan aren’t getting trapped inside with B or anything.”   
Yes we’re calling that Brad ‘B’. It was Louis’ idea and he informed us all of it right before we went to get the stuff. I have still not managed to figure out where I know B from. I just know he does look very familiar and the name sounds familiar too other then well Brad Simpson. I know I have an uncle or two named Brad or some variation of that, but he’s definitely not my uncle I could promise you that one. Why would an uncle be very creepy and kidnap me and a world famous celebrity anyways? That’s beyond ridiculous to even consider.  
As I helped the boys bring the rest of the items downstairs and out the door, I glanced over and noticed B was slowly making his way up again and so I quickly ran over and kicked him in the balls again but this time using even more brutal force then I did before. Hey I know what I’m doing seems very evil right now because he hardly hurt Tomlinson and I but here’s the thing: if I don’t do anything hard telling what he would do to us now. He could hurt us so bad that we wouldn’t even come alive out of this.  
I also was thinking about the conversation I held with B before I kicked him in the balls the first time. He told me a little bit of information about why he kidnapped us and things like that. He kidnapped me because he’s had some stupid petty crush on me for a number of years and he kidnapped Louis because he was the only thing in the way from getting me, plus there’s the fact that he’s a celebrity so he could easily hold him for a large ransom of some sort.  
He wouldn’t tell me exactly how I knew him before, which wasn’t that surprising because I was almost certain even before hand that he would with hold some information from me until he knew for sure that he has me in his grasp. Which clearly he does not and will never have again.   
Oh and I also informed him before I kicked him that he was completely done for and he would definitely be going to jail once we got the opportunity to report him. He laughed and questioned me how because he had taken our cell phones and he knew for sure that there is no cell phone service in this area. Of course that was when he was certain that we were in the jaws of his trap, but I don’t think Mr. B is so confident with himself anymore.   
I’m honestly quite proud of the group of guys that I’m working with. I would have convinced myself with them being big renowned celebrities that they’d be complete wimps with no muscle mass whatsoever, they would be scared out of their wits and they most definitely wouldn’t help me at all with trying to get everything out so we can get the hell out of this place. But I guess they proved me wrong and I’m proud to call them some of the best and strongest guys I’ve had the pleasure of meeting.  
Once everything was outside, we all grabbed as many bags as humanly possible for us to carry and began lugging them down the driveway. I was a bit concerned that B could escape, but I was thinking maybe we had a chance to get a couple houses down to a neighbors or something and get some cellular service in order to call the police department and get B thrown into trouble or as some people know it Jail.  
There wasn’t really anyone around in their houses so it was absolutely frustrating to try to find someone that could call the police department for us. So we were just walking pretty much in circles for around five or six hours, probably as long as Louis and I had been walking the night before if not longer.   
We did in fact notice that B had his car with him when he came to get us and we inspected the windows and found out that he did not bring any weapons along with him. He probably wasn’t even certain that he’d find the both of us in this small southern Minnesota town. For all he knew we could’ve escaped a lot sooner or a lot later. I don’t know exactly when he figured out that his passengers were no longer in the vehicle.  
I just know that we need to find help and fast. I can’t walk very much longer since each of these bags has to weigh fifty pounds easily and I’m trying to lug along three of them. Tristan and Connor each have four and the rest of the boys have three as well so I guess I’m not alone, but still.   
Can this not have happened to someone like me!? Seriously!? I know this is probably showing a lot of weakness, but I’m not a strong girl! Just because I’ve been in basketball for going on five years does not mean I know what to do when a creepy guy that’s had a crush on me kidnaps me and my best friend’s long time crush! This is too small of a town for something to have happened in. I guess that’s one big advantage B has. Ugh…I’m so screwed. Again.

Louis  
“Do you guys have sunglasses or anything?” I questioned The Vamps as we continued to slowly walk down the road. I had a small idea of how we could get a move on out of this town, but I wasn’t one hundred percent certain that it would work. I mean there was the option of wearing disguises and then taking a taxi or transit out of here. Then once we are far away enough for B not to find us we can report exactly what has happened to us and get our lives back on track.  
“I wish!” Tristan let out a groan and plopped the bags he was carrying down on the rocky gravel. “I think it’s possible that we brought some scarves along or something. I mean it’s too cold out for the sun, so we didn’t plan on bringing anything like that with us to Minnesota.”   
I nodded my head, getting the message that he was trying to convey. I mean it’s not like Minnesota is all that cold, but still. It’s getting closer and closer to being winter and snowing all the time. Well so I’ve heard. I don’t exactly live around here year long so I couldn’t tell you exactly how it is, but the rumor about Minnesota has always been that it’s like blizzard conditions once December hits.  
Tristan started digging through the bags that was carrying, not bothering to ask me why he was looking for the aforementioned item, and raised an eyebrow up at his band mates when they were just standing there and gawking at us.   
“Disguises.” I spoke up trying to let everyone else know quickly of my idea, causing them all to nod their heads and begin digging through the luggage as well.   
Things didn’t really go as planned because no scarves, face masks, or anything that we could’ve possibly used as a disguise was found. I suppose we could send in one of the less recognized guys into Wal-Mart or something and get them to buy stuff to disguise us for the rest of the night. But that could be too much of a risk too. I don’t know if anyone knows where The Vamps are, or if they think they’re with me or what the whole deal is there. I’m assuming that they just know they’re in Minnesota and that’s all there is to it.   
For that reason we just decided to keep walking. It was better than the alternative of either B or the police or something finding us. Which to be honest, I don’t know why we’re so afraid the police finding us. I mean it’s not like I kidnapped Chloe and then she began to trust me and fell in love with me and then got Stockholm syndrome or something. That’s not how it worked at all. Especially when she has a boyfriend and I’m not the one that took her.  
A couple hours later we approached a stop sign, which seemed to be very rare in the town that we just in. There were also a bunch of lights around. I saw a couple of cars pass by, luckily none of which were police cars and widened my eyes at the crew. What are we supposed to do? Seriously? We’re basically stranded, slowly coming back to civilization in a way, and there are not a lot of things that we can do. If someone would show up and help us that would make things a whole lot easier. That’s basically my wish right now.

Bradley (The Kidnapper)  
I’ve never experienced so much physical pain in my entire life. I’ve experienced loads of emotional pain, mostly from Chloe herself and some mental pain that I’d rather not discuss at the moment, but this is the most physical pain. And that is actually saying quite a lot because I used to be in wrestling and in boxing and other physically exerting activities and I lost plenty of battles so.   
I couldn’t believe my eyes when Chloe kicked me in the balls. Man, I knew that she’s one of the strongest girls I’ve ever met since she’s one of the best in basketball and used to be in cheerleading back in elementary school but still. That’s ridiculous.   
You know how much I would’ve loved to play sports against her? Because it’s a hell of a lot. It would be so very much fun plus it would extremely hot because she would be parading around in really short shorts that would show off her cute little bum and I just… I can feel my family jewels twitch in excitement at the thought alone and that says a lot when you consider how much physical pain I am feeling right now.  
I swear above everything else that I am not a creep. I might sound like one just a little because I am associating my nether regions and talking shit, but I just do that all the time. I swear it. Granted I may have gotten into trouble when I was much younger for creeping into the girls’ locker rooms at school and checking out some girls. I was dragged to the principal’s office a number of times and I may have gotten smacked in public by some girls in front of their mothers or well, just in general, but still as soon as I laid my eyes on Chloe, I knew I wanted her. I haven’t checked out another girl or looked at them in anything other than the platonic way since we met. I would do anything to do the dirty with her. Absolutely anything. I guess that kind of explains why I went to the extremes that I have. Though it’s not just that either. I want her to be mine, in every form possible.   
I don’t care if I have to kill Ben to get her in my life and him out of his. I suppose I could always tell her bullshit about Ben to get her to think bad things about him that aren’t really true. I mean granted he’s a pretty damn stupid guy but he’s not as bad as I could make him off to be. My completely honest opinion is that I am about a million times smarter, better looking, sociable, and a million better things then he would ever be. Chloe would be lucky to have me. She could have me in one second flat if she would just open up her eyes and say that she wants me just as much as I want her. I wish she would do so. I’ll make sure of it though however.  
When I was still crouched down on my hands and knees, my hands protectively covering my balls, I could hear a bunch of incessant mumbling and other words and sounds made by all the people that happened to be staying in this house. I never really did figure out who all those other guys were, but I did find out that the curly headed guy that happened to be talking to Chloe when I came by has the exact same first name as me. Only reason I knew that is because Louis Tomlinson can’t shut up his big mouth. He had to be talking about random shit the entire time.   
By the time the pain had finally diminished enough for me able to stand up straight and actually be active, the noise had completely faded. I was pretty sure the damn people all had escaped. They’d probably do absolutely anything in the world so that they could be away from me. I kicked my foot extremely hard against the door. I winced a bit but I honestly didn’t really care all that much, because as long as I could catch them before they dare do something so stupid as reporting me, or something else, I would be quite happy.   
I quickly rushed out of the room and out to the porch on the opposite side of the house. There was nobody around whatsoever. The sky outside was starting to get rather dark and there was lights on in the houses on both sides of the one that I was currently in. I was honestly becoming worried sick, but luckily I happen to have a car and they can’t have gotten too far in the time I was down.   
Hopefully within a matter of minutes I can drive and get them. Even though I know there’s no way that every single one can fit into my car. Not unless they’re piled up to the roof and then some. A deep frown etched itself across my lips and I luckily noticed that my car was still parked where I had put it before. I quickly ran out to it, unlocking the door with my keys and got inside. It was so damn chilly out so I turned on the circular heating system as well as the heating of the seats and rubbed my hands together as I waited impatiently for the car to heat completely.  
Once I felt set, I flipped the dials on the radio to something that wasn’t completely annoying and began backing out of the driveway. I literally just drove around in circles for probably an hour, doing absolutely anything I could in this incredibly small town to find Chloe and all the guys.  
I met maybe two cars on the side of the road, speeding past me, probably to head home or do whatever else people do these days. There were some people walking by on the side of the road, but I didn’t pay very much notice to them because they were carrying several belongings each and were walking rather slowly. I figured if it was Chloe and the guys they’d be carrying loads of stuff and walking very quickly in their attempts to get as far away from me as possible.  
I got to the point where I just decided to drive over to the next closest town and begin looking there as well. If they were going to get any further than the town we were in, it was going to be here. There’s no way they’d have risked going on a taxi or cab or something and rode to Minneapolis. It’s too risky and even I know that those boys are not so stupid.  
Well I suppose there is a slim possibility that they headed out in disguises, but that would make it next to impossible to find them. Even so I think fans would know that if the boys are going to hide out at all whatsoever they’d use disguises. I’m fairly certain that most celebrities do that so that they can’t be spotted and feel some sense of normalcy.   
After several hours of mindless basically driving around in circles, it became nearly pitch black outside. I couldn’t see any of the activity that was going on along the sides of the road and I was becoming exhausted. If I drove any more than it took to get home I’d probably be dead beat and have no chance of making a good lie when it’s time to go to school tomorrow morning. So I did exactly that. Headed home. Even with this horrible situation of having no clue where The Vamps, Louis, and Chloe are.   
Ugh I’m so fucked.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis

I think I've earned the nickname as the least helpful human being alive. I just happened to remember when we were a couple of towns over that I had stuck a pair of sunglasses in my pockets that morning of the day Chloe and I were kidnapped. How I didn't think about them being there when we were looking for good disguises amongst everything we carried I have no idea. They would be the most helpful thing that I've done all day, if I offered them up, that's for sure.

When the other boys all let out sighs of annoyance, I quickly pulled the sunglasses out and widened my eyes. "I umm-I swear I didn't remember that these were there until now, but I just remembered that I grabbed these the other day. I thought it would be nice and warm and not, well you know, quite chilly out like it is."

I earned myself a few sets of apparent eye rolls. Hey it's not my fault that I totally forgot that I have my sunglasses with me! Well yeah, it is my fault, but hah no one needs to know that. It can just be my little secret that I keep inside of me for the rest of my life. Unless other people figured it out. Which they probably did, aha.

Anyways, a unanimous vote was to give Chloe the glasses. We can easily cover her up in clothes that 'The Vamps' have been carrying around with them. Since people around town: like the cops, her family, etc. for examples would recognize what she was wearing from before since it was still the same dress from that day, and give her the big sunglasses which would be able to cover up half of her face since she is quite small for her age.

So that's exactly what we did. We found a Wal-Mart store and hid out while Chloe went inside and bought enough sunglasses and hats for all of us to disguise ourselves and make it easier to walk around in a larger town without having to hide like we're on the run from the insane asylum or something.

She returned outside carrying everything and we all were about to quickly put them on before getting out of our hiding spots and walking again, but before we could get over to her, a guy wearing a really heavy red jacket and black ski glasses came over and blindfolded her, gagged her with a towel and dragged her over to a big black SUV.

I didn't know why we didn't just go the police station before instead of risking it and getting disguises! You'd think they could understand that I wouldn't have kidnapped Chloe, plus an entire band. That's absolutely stupid! I'd have no reason to do it. Neither would any of them for that matter, so they shouldn't be able to be put in jail either. Questioning I understand yes for all of us, but nothing other than that!

But no. We were so stupid and utterly fucked. I wonder if we'd be better off hiding? Or would we be better off summoning ourselves to this guy and be kidnapped again. It's just...bloody ridiculous. I'm so damn sick of this and wanting to go home! And by home I don't mean a hotel room, or London, or the flat that I share with Harry every once in a while, I mean Doncaster.

It might sound completely silly, but because I don't have a girlfriend at the moment I'd gladly go there and get cuddles from my mum or from my sisters. They'd at least have nice and warm arms and I wouldn't have to worry about freezing my ass off in this blustery cold Minnesota weather. I really miss them...

The other lads all widened their eyes when they'd seen what this man had done. And no, I'm not calling him B because this man is quite larger around the middle! I'm assuming B either has an accomplice or there's another dangerous person all together. The bad part is we know B is a weakling and that was proven by Chloe's actions earlier, but we have no idea what this man is capable of. He could actually be planning to kill her we don't know. That's why we absolutely need to get her away from him.

"Let's go!" I shouted to the lads, grabbing the suitcases that I'd been carrying earlier, running towards the road, and stepped directly in the line of where the SUV is going to hit if it continues to drive any further. I guess we are indeed risking our lives for this teenage girl, but I'm beyond caring. We all care about her now so there's no way we wouldn't do it. She's a great friend to us.

Bradley, Tristan, James, and Connor all spread out beside me on the road, quickly creating a bridge type thing across the busy highway. There's no way he could turn the wheels in time without hitting someone and any moment from now if he doesn't stop there's no doubt in my mind that he won't crash into a few of us. Definitely Brad, Tris and I since we are on the right side of the road.

I closed my eyes, pressing my knuckles slack against my sides as I gripped the bags and waited for either a sign that he's stopping or crashing into us. But there was absolutely nothing for a few moments. I heard the screech of tires and some really loud yelling that I couldn't decipher before the car was pulled into a dead halt about three inches in front of my face. Any closer and I wouldn't have lived to see another day.

The heavyweight man quickly got out of the car, making sure all of his doors were locked tightly shut before he walked over to us and crossed his arms over the front of his broad chest. "What the hell are you guys playing at? I'm trying to get to work here! So if you wouldn't mind, please get out of the road! This is a busy highway!"

Ah so he's playing the innocent card. I did notice that there were a couple of cars that were slowing down their pace, clearly hoping that we would stop being idiots and get out of the road. But we didn't bother moving, we held our stances and glared at the man.

"Move you prick." Connor spoke up in urgency and the most fury I've ever heard come from him. "We know you have our friend in our SUV and if you weren't crazy you wouldn't be wearing a ski mask when there is no snow! So do us a favor and go back to where you belong and let the girl go!"

"Oh I don't think so." The man furiously shook his head and tightly grabbed my arm. "You guys are coming with me. We need to talk to the boss."

The boss? What the hell was this man on about? B was the boss right? I mean he had to be. Unless there is a whole line of crazy psychos that have been trying to take Chloe away for some reason that none of us have any clue of. But I guess coming with him would be the easiest option. We can find out where they're taking Chloe and finally figure out a way to get all of us home and safely.

"Let's go." Brad spoke, clearly formulating similar ideas to me before we all nodded and grabbed the suitcases before willingly walking over to the SUV and slowly climbing into the back rows of seats. Here goes nothing. Seriously. We're fucked.

Ben

The fact that after I was forced to ditch the hockey practice that I really didn't want to go to, to go to a meeting in which the cops mentioned in front of the entire student body that I was questioned during school that day, made me really mad. Why did they have to bring up how I was questioned? In a way I suppose it could be saving my dignity because people won't be looking at me funny since I haven't been exactly 'looking' like I worried about where Chloe was.

Like I said before. It's my job to be strong. I can be completely panicked and freaking out inside, which I majorly am. But on the outside I needed to look strong and like I'm able to handle anything. It's not even easy let me tell you. Can I break down into tears? No. But I'd love to be able to. More than anything.

I spent the entire time once I was home thinking about Chloe. I thought about everything that happened before she was taken. It's like I had post traumatic stress disorder or something, that's how badly those events were bugging me even though I didn't get to witness the actual kidnapping. Thank god, but I probably do. Who even knows, it just hurts so much.

I'd like to be just planning on how I am going to ask her to prom, about how once the school year is over I was going to ask her to move in with me in an apartment, I just... This turn of events is the worse thing that's ever happened to any of us. Seriously why Chloe and why me and why Aimee and why the Martins and why this town?!

God my brain is looping or something. I feel like I need to go lie down before I pass out.

So that's what I did. I got up off the couch I was sitting on and thinking on and walked to my room, plopped down on my comfortable bed, and knocked out for a good twelve hours. Maybe even more than that.

Aimee

It was quickly approaching midnight and I hadn't gotten very far on my studying techniques. I had dozed off a couple times since I was overthinking myself and causing myself to be even more stressed out about the test and well basically everything else. The only conclusion I really formulated after all that time was that if things happen with Dallas I'll let things happen.

He's an amazing guy and I'm obviously not going to blow the opportunity if things happen to go well for us and we fall in love or whatever other cliche things that could happen between now and whenever. But on the other hand, if we don't and he ends up finding a different girl and I end up finding a different guy that'd be totally okay too. It's just how ever the cards happen to fall.

I decided to give up on my studying and I ran my fingers through my freshly knotted hair, sighing lightly at the tangled creation I'd created from sleeping wrong when I should've been studying. I gathered my books up into my arms, my pencils, and everything else I'd sat down on my bed and walked over to my backpack, shoveling everything into its proper location. After that I quickly changed clothes into a 'The Vamps' band tee and grey sweatpants. I figured this would be way more comfortable to sleep in then my previous attire.

Lifting up the sheets of my bed, I quickly climbed in, burying myself in a cocoon shaped within my blankets. I was nice and nestled in, ready to attempt to sleep the stress of the last few days off when there was a nails on the chalkboard type sound coming from my window. Now if you haven't heard a sound like that before, it's absolutely terrifying and annoying. If you've heard that, I feel bad for you.

It immediately caused me to jump out of bed, not wanting to alert the entire household of these sounds. I slid open the window, noticing the bright moon was beaming down right into my room. The sound immediately gave way once it was open and all I noticed was a dark SUV calmly parked in my driveway. It wasn't normally there, but for all I knew someone could have parked there instead of at my neighbors or something so I didn't really read into it all that much.

I think that was my first mistake. Or maybe that was my second. The first was probably even bothering to open up my window.

I was abruptly spun on my heels and tossed just like a rag doll, out the window and down the side of my house. Strong arms picked me up and slapped my cheeks hard before tossing me into the back of that black SUV that I had mentioned earlier. The person quickly shut my door before speeding off into the night.

It doesn't make sense why that person did not bother to blindfold me or anything! Is he an idiot? I could see exactly where he was taking me. Granted he has a ski mask on his face and plus because I'm out in the country it was almost impossible to see him. I'm sure he was the person that kidnapped Chloe, be it Louis or someone else and I'm sure we weren't his first and we wouldn't be his last victims.

I don't feel as if I have anyone out to get me, so I don't understand who would've kidnapped me!!

I fidgeted restlessly in the seat, knowing I wasn't bound in or anything and started pounding on the windows and everything else around me in a desperate attempt to break a window and get out or something. The doors were padlocked shut and I did not have the lock so it was hopeless to just open the door like you would on an ordinary car.

"Stop with the ruckus back there!" The man growled, sounding very annoyed and that is the point where I finally came to my senses and looked around me.

I was in the very back row of three rows of seating. The first row had two seats, one of which the kidnapper was sitting in, and the other of which was left empty. He also had a black sheet type thing that looked like it was made of metal or something of that sort so it would be complicated to just hit him and escape with the car. The middle row had three seats, all of which were occupied and then the back had three seats as well of which I obviously occupied one and the two others were occupied by other people.

It was basically next to impossible to see anyone else's faces with how dark it is outside, but I definitely am assuming that it's all people that this man has kidnapped as well. The people were all mumbling softly and sounding like they trying to come up with an escape plan when I felt a warm hand gently and soothingly touch my arm.

"Are you Aimee?" The voice which didn't sound necessarily low, but also didn't sound necessarily high asked me in a hushed, rather soft tone. It was definitely a guy's voice, but it wasn't one that I recognized commonly. It didn't sound like anyone from my school because it's British and it also did not sound like Louis who was obviously blamed for kidnapping Chloe. I'm doubting Louis is the problem more and more anyway because the guy that said to stop with the ruckus is clearly american.

"It depends who is asking." I nibbled down hard on my lower lip, wanting to protect my dignity that I still have left before I bother telling anyone even one fact about myself.

"I'm Brad." The voice continued to speak softly and let out a deep sigh. "Please don't fangirl on me if you know who I am. I'm Brad Simpson, the lead singer of a band called The Vamps." As soon he was done speaking, my eyes completely widened in part excitement, part embarrassment, part worry and just part astonishment. I was currently wearing a t-shirt with the faces of him and all his bandmates on it. To say I was deeply embarrassed would be a complete understatement. At least it's too dark to notice that right now.

"It's-it's a pleasure to meet you." I stuttered out in my embarrassment, my cheeks flaming a dark shade of red which luckily no one else could see. "But u-umm yeah. I'm A-Aimee." I nodded my head as I spoke back quietly and took my bottom lip in between my teeth when I was finished.

I was slightly annoyed with him for already assuming I'd be one of the crazy fans that would scream and shout his name all over him. I guess I'd get that impression too if I was crying for help and beating the crap out of windows before we ever met. But my annoyed state faded slightly when I thought about the important question that I really needed to ask him. "You don't happen to have my best friend with you, do you? Her name is Chloe. We've been searching for her for a couple days now, I just...I'm worried she's dead or something now I just-"

Before I could continue to ramble any further, Brad gently squeezed my wrist. "Shhh Aimee. She's here and she's fine. She's in the front napping. We've hardly gotten any sleep over the past few days so when it's a bit brighter you guys can both talk and help us escape from this death trap."

I nodded my head reluctantly and pressed my head tiredly against the back of the cold seat. I knew I'd be getting absolutely no sleep this night and I have no clue how Chloe is even managing it. Though I suppose it is very possible that the entire time that she's been gone that she's gotten none whatsoever so when she was kidnapped she totally zonked out. Have they even been in here this whole time? That's my biggest question right now. I mean I haven't heard anything about Brad going missing or really any other people other than Chloe and Louis but 'The Vamps' aren't as big of a band as 'One Direction' is either, and they're not quite local like Chloe is, so I don't know... It's odd.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked next, rubbing my fingers over the center of my forehead. "Like you guys don't have any serious injuries or anything do you?"

"We're okay." Bradley spoke gently as finally he let go of my arm, resting it in his lap or somewhere else that I couldn't see for the moment. "I think Chloe and Louis may have gotten a few scratches and maybe bumps and bruises and James, Connor, Tristan and myself are unharmed whatsoever. We just are really tired and want to go back home. But for now we're okay yeah, love. How about you?"

"I'm good. Just basically thrown out of my window when I was about to go to bed, but otherwise so grand!" I spoke part sarcastically as I continued to rub my fingers on my forehead. It was really starting to bug me and I didn't know why. I guess I did lightly hit it on the side of the house when I was going down the side, but not that bad. I probably shouldn't think about this anyway. I should think about how we are going to escape and then go to the police immediately.

There was a mutual silence that came over everyone that was in the car. I still had a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that I was trapped in a kidnapper's car with my best friend, my favorite human being Louis Tomlinson and the entirety of 'The Vamps'. Normally I've only seen this sort of thing in silly fanfictions never ever in my real life. And normally if it was in fanfiction I think it would be one of the boys doing the kidnappings then Stockholm Syndrome and then happily ever after. Well that's obviously not the case whatsoever. That's the silliest thing I've ever heard right now.

The silence was broken just about when I was going to drift off in my own LaLa land of sleep. There was thunder and flashes of lightning that lit up the whole car enough for me to able to glance and see that Bradley's eyes were wide from the noises and he peered over at me and then every one else in worry. I guess that's kind of surprising because I thought Bradley would be more of the carefree one and not so much the worrier. I guess not everything you read is true.

There was another really loud crack of lightning, causing me to jump in my seat and screech out in fear before quickly maneuvering over the row of seats, almost kicking Louis and Tristan in the face, to where Chloe was sitting in the second row, now awake as well do to my moving around and I wrapped my arms around her in a friendly cuddle. Wouldn't be the first time I was scared of the storm and needed my best friend's arms to hide out in. It'd be better than jumping in Brad's arms who was the closest. After all I hardly know him at all so I think I might scare him away.

I shuddered as she wrapped her arms back around me and squeezed me tightly. I was literally shaking as we continued to move quickly down the road. I really hope that we are done driving soon. I don't like being out in storms. They're really, really scary. More of the proof why I won't ever be a meteorology major, haha. I'd die before I did that.

Breathing heavily I shut my eyes very tightly as I clung for dear life to Chloe. In fact that's the last thing I remember really before blacking out. Or maybe the last thing I truly remember is after that, the shill and terrifying screams of all the boys around me before the car went diving front headlights first directly into the ditch on the right side of the road.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe

One moment I'm trying to sleep all my troubles away as I'm curled up and holding my best friend Aimee close to me and the next moment I couldn't remember anything that occurred. It was like everything that happened between that and waking up were faded from my memory. In a way I think it was a blessing in disguise since I probably endured an awfully lot of pain.

I'd woken up clutching the side of my head and feeling salty tears pouring in a heavy stream down the side of my cheeks. The side of my head felt really sticky and when I tore my hands away I'd discovered a wet, red substance. Undoubtedly it had to be blood. It smelled of iron and I could feel more trickling down the side of my head. There's no way that it would be anything else. I don't know what else would be possible for the moment.

I shuddered in a numbing pain and decided to glance around me. There were several bodies of men laying in a heap of dirt and grass and a girl who resembled my best friend Aimee but covered in broken shards of glass and blood. There was a car door ripped directly off the side of an SUV a matter of inches away from my legs and directly under me there was a car tire that threatened to move and squash me if I didn't get out of the way and quickly.

Over all it was a very dangerous situation and I wanted to move out of the way, but I could hardly have a chance of moving without squishing the blonde-haired guy, I believe Tristan? Or it could've been James- I'm not seeing the straightest right now so, that is directly next to me.

I carefully pulled my jacket off and over my shoulders, clutching it to my head to capture any more blood that would escape, before I slowly shook the guy gently by the shoulders. He looked knocked out and I needed him to move so I wouldn't die. He could actually move unlike me right now.

"Please wake up." I spoke quietly, sniffling in pain and the tears that were building in my vision, making it even more impossible to see my surroundings.

The boy's breath increased in rate before he let out a groan and fluttered his eyes open. "W-where are we?" He moved his fingers through his mussed up hair, letting out another groan of pain as he tried to lay back and knock the pain out of him. "I've never been in this much pain before and I think I'm supposed to have a concert tonight or something? The boys are counting on me to play my guitar so I just..."

Ah, so it was James. Clearly he blocked out the fact that we were kidnapped and put in a serious situation with the car crashing out of control, but maybe that's a good thing? He won't have to relive every day for the rest of forever everything that happened. Although I suppose we should tell him so he doesn't feel crazy...

"James. Stop." I ordered impatiently, blocking him from speaking and rambling any longer. "I need you to set yourself up and walk out of here, no matter how much pain you are going through. I am going to actually be killed if you don't move in about, oh I don't know, thirty seconds or so." I looked over at the tire, widening my eyes in full-blown panicked mode. There's no way I could move a thirty pound tire, not in this state. Maybe if I wasn't injured at all or in the position I'm currently stuck in I had a chance. Clearly that was not today. The tire was beginning to slowly roll towards me and it was moving closer and closer by the second, that's why he really had to move.

James glanced behind me and widened his eyes as well when he noticed the state I was in. I think it dawned on him everything that had happened. With a wince he quickly pulled himself to his feet, looking around him so he didn't injure anyone else in the process, before leaning forward and using his strong muscles to give me a lift onto my feet.

Once I was up, I nearly collapsed again from my unknown injuries and with a whimper, I pressed my hand to my leg. "T-there is no way that I'm walking around James, I'm too hurt for this. And I don't think you're exactly fit for it either right now, so hopefully one or two of the other boys is perfectly alright enough to help us out."

He nodded his head and with a grunt of pain, slung his arm around my waist so we could slowly walk together down the edge of the road and find the other boys and Chloe. You know to be honest, I'd be totally alright with the kidnapper being dead. My luck it probably won't end up that way, but it would be a damn good round of karma. Besides maybe that way we could just get ourselves to the hospital and somewhere safe.

As we limped together I noticed a few feet down the road, Bradley lightly pushing a medium sized piece of metal from the vehicle away from his sides. Luckily, it didn't come any closer to him otherwise the fast pace of the car could've easily pushed the metal inside of him, causing internal bleeding, obviously serious injuries and possibly even death. So thank goodness luck was on our side for him.

"Brad boy are you alright?" James called out weakly, but as loud as he could muster. Brad glanced up from the metal before shooting him a thumbs up and stumbling to his feet, running quickly toward our direction. Appears he went totally unscathed after all.

Brad slung his arms around us, hugging us tightly, before he pressed loving kisses to James' cheeks. "Thank god you guys are okay," he spoke quietly before his gaze drifted to my own. "I'm not really sure about everyone right now. Louis went to get help since he's perfectly okay as well. I haven't seen Aimee, Tris and Con at all though."

I gave Brad a soft and reassuring squeeze before I glanced up, meeting his sad brown eyes. "It'll be okay Bradley. I'm sure they're okay. They have to be. Maybe more than just Louis went to get help. It depends how fast they've gotten up and about, have you seen the mysterious guy that took us though?"

He pulled back from hugging James and I and shook his head slowly, looking down to kick his feet at the rocky ground, running his fingers haphazardly through his messy mop of curls. "Nope." He sighed quietly his Brummie accent becoming more noticeable since he was speaking quieter and slower. "He could be out there anywhere."

I tugged my bottom lip in between my teeth and nodded, glancing around me as I noticed the sun was slowly rising up into the sky. I guess the positive thing about this is we missed most of the night and I managed to get some rest from being knocked out cold so I am not even tired anymore. I could also faintly taste and smell the feeling of blood. It tasted quite irony to me and it wasn't something that I would like to continue experiencing. So if I could go to the doctor and be made totally alright again I'd be happy.

Brad walked over to where the back of the car obviously was before and managed to lift out the heavy suitcases we'd been carrying around before. A few belongings had fallen out and moved around here and there but for the most part they were unscathed and we could manage to still carry them around with us on our hunt for a hospital.

He opened the lock on one of the cases and dug his hands through until he pulled out a rather lovely looking blue bandana. He put it around his head, pulling his curls back away from his eyes and tied it tightly before he dug in the case again. This time he pulled out a green bandana and closed the case before walking over to me.

"Chloe, stay still a moment, love." He spoke gently to me, peering over into my eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion when I felt a sharp sting on my forehead when Bradley carefully dabbed the bandana across my forehead. I let out a wince of pain and almost a squeak, wanting to help him out, but I couldn't since he lightly kept my arms in place.

"Hang tight, I'm almost done." He dabbed a couple more times before he gently tied the bandana on a bit different to his own. Mine being more of a tourniquet to stop the bleeding until we came up with a better solution.

"Thanks." I sent him a light smile, causing him to nod his head before he walked over and picked up the suitcases again. I guess it was time to slowly get a move on even though it may kill me in the process. My forehead bleeding probably would've done the deed for me if Brad hadn't been so kind as to help me out like that.

James and I wrapped our arms around one another again to steady each other before we began walking down the road alongside Brad. I'm hoping that Louis is far off into the city now and an ambulance or something will come along anytime soon. Not very certain how much longer I can go without breaking down. Be that tears, or even more physically.

\- - - - - -

We had been walking for a long time, or so it felt when a small red vehicle that I would recognize anywhere pulled up right next to us. It was Aimee's car. The one her parents had given her on loan for around two years now. She didn't like using it because the gas mileage was absolutely terrible, like twelve miles a gallon or something like that, and it was so slow to the point where if you were going any faster that of sixty you'd probably kill the engine; but for this purpose the car was absolutely perfect and I'm sure we'd be able to get to a hospital with it.

Aimee opened up her driver's seat door and hopped out, wrapping her arms around me even though I was still clinging to James for support. I kept one sturdy arm on him while I wrapped the other around her loosely in a hug. She let out a sigh before she backed up a few inches from us. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was worried sick, but I quickly left the area along with Tristan and Connor and we went back to my house. Those two are off trying to talk to your band's management team-" She gestured to James and Brad before continuing. "-and set things straight about everything that happened. I don't know much about that other then some guy named Joe sounds really pissed off? Anyways."

She backed up and rested her arms on the sides of her car. "I don't know where Louis or the guy that took us went. I know Louis is okay since he was speaking to me before we left, but I don't know where he went off to, and the other guy, well who knows? He could be anywhere."

From that point onward we were more concerned about getting to a hospital safely then anything else. We stuffed the bags in the trunk of the car and Brad called shotgun so James and I slowly made our way into the back passenger seats. I winced as I pulled the lap seatbelt on since it rubbed over an injury and rested my head on the cool glass of the window as Aimee pulled off down the road and slowly made her way to the hospital.

I didn't really know what else I was supposed to do right now other than keep myself alive. I hadn't really heard any news from the outside world lately other than the couple of things that Aimee mentioned so. Besides, maybe turning the radio on would actually be some help right now. Well if it's the news station that is. So that's what I had Aimee do and luckily they were actually giving out some important information right now.

'Today is an important day in the kidnapping mystery of Chloe Martin. A few important things have happened so I figured I'd relay them to you all. The first is that she has been spotted at a Walmart a few towns over and from that point she was seen being forced into another SUV along with a few other guys, not just one like had been previously thought. Also, Louis Tomlinson was seen walking and injured on the side of the road, so he's been taken into custody by the police department for questioning. At this time, we don't know if he's guilty or not and we have reason to believe he may be, but we don't know for sure. We will continue to keep you posted with updates as they come along, but for now let's hear from Gina with our latest local weather forecast."

I let out a slightly annoyed groan as I gently tapped my head against the side of the window, wanting more relief, but not feeling any. I ran my fingers through my matted up hair before I just tried ignoring everything that was spoken about on the radio. They weren't going to keep Louis locked up because they don't have enough evidence against him. Besides, it's so obvious that he wouldn't kidnap a whole band, plus me, plus Aimee. But I guess whatever keeps them sleeping at night. Literally.

I forced myself to fall asleep against the seat and when I woke up it was because we'd arrived at the hospital. We didn't bother going through the ER since the medical bills would be like one hundred times higher and I don't think it's an emergency since we are still alive after dealing for like three hours.

We moved ourselves as quickly as we could out of the car and made our way to the urgent care unit. A lady nurse wearing purple scrubs widened her eyes when she saw me and immediately ran over to grab a phone before dialing in numbers. Assuming that she is calling the police and letting them know that I came to the hospital.

When she was off the phone she grabbed a medical chart and quickly walked over to the boys', Aimee's and my side. "Chloe Martin right?" She spoke curiously, fixating her eyes upon me.

I nodded my head and relayed Aimee and the boys to her as well. I also explained how we'd been in a awful car accident, that could've been worse, with the awful weather the night before. She widened her eyes even more when she noticed them but nodded as well before she spoke up again.

"Alright, well I am Sydney and I'd like you guys to come with me. We'll get you all checked over to make sure that you all are healthy enough to head home." She gestured to a wide row of rooms down the hallway and we all proceeded to follow her before she separated us into separate rooms. I was stuck in a room with James again since we had more serious injuries and Aimee and Bradley were together in a room since they could still walk around normally.

I closed my eyes up again as I relaxed in the chair and waited for Sydney or some other nurse to return.

 

Aimee

I couldn't believe we actually managed to get away without bigger injuries then we've already endured. It's still worrisome that we don't know where either kidnapper is, but I'm sure once we tell the police any information that we have on them, they'll be found fairly quickly and arrested.

Once Sydney had taken Bradley and I away and into a room for inspection, I couldn't stop thinking about Dallas. I mean I'm sure he's even more worried sick if he cares about me at all and because I've been taken as well. I've kind of came up to the conclusion that we'd be better off as friends however. Chloe has been through a lot in the past week or so and I don't exactly want to make things even more dreadful by adding a relationship with her brother into the mix.

Also I'm pretty sure spending this much time in the presence of lovely men over the past few days is making me crazy. I'm normally around girls all day long with the occasional boy at school, my dad, or one of Chloe's brothers- but not as much time with them at one crack like I've been spending. So if I do anything crazy in the rest of Chloe's story, just don't blame me alright? I'm more than likely not in my correct state of mind unless I let you know otherwise. You'll see what I mean by that later, anyways...

I snapped myself slowly out of my thoughts and back to the present time. Nothing about me really hurt except for my heart and I'd do anything to just get back home and have everything be good again. Unfortunately at the moment it's not that simple. It also will suck having these boys go home to England again.

"I think I'll miss you." I spoke over to Brad, who was retying the bandana which held up his hair from his face. "In fact I don't just think. I know I will miss you."

He arched an eyebrow at me and nodded his head before he finished tying it and walked over to me, placing a hand on my back. "I'll miss you too, lovely." He wrapped his arms around my slightly smaller frame and nudged his nose in my neck, gently kissing the spot before he looked up at me. "I haven't even known you very long or really spoken to you much at all, but I can already tell if we would've gotten to know each other we'd get on wonderfully."

I gently tangled my fingers through his curls at the nape of his neck and nodded my head with a sad sigh. "Indeed. How about we head out for Dairy Queen or Starbucks or something after all is said and done? I'd like to get to know you better if we can before you go?"

"Like a date?" Bradley wiggled his eyebrows playfully at me and let a soft smirk past his lips.

"If you want it to be, then sure. Otherwise we could just go out as friends if you want." I shrugged my shoulders, completely pushing Dallas to the back of my mind as I looked up into his soft, brown eyes with my curiosity.

"It's a date then." He smiled deeply before he moved a couple of inches closer to me. I was thinking that we probably don't have that much more time together before the nurse comes back and analyzes everything to the extremes.

I nodded my head and spoke up again softly. "Well we might as well start getting to know each other here and now. It's better than wasting any time."

Bradley nodded his head before he moved a little bit closer to me and slowly pressed his lips against mine. He gently gripped my hips and pulled me even closer before I slowly began moving my lips with his. Like I said before, I take no responsibility for my actions right now.

We continued to kiss softly for a couple moments before pulling back, cheeks flushed brightly pink and all. I guess I wasn't really expecting that but at the same time, he's been a sweetheart to me ever since we met last night and I hope I'm not showing it, but I'm freaking out big time!!!

I mean for pete sakes! The lead singer of one of my favorite bands basically asked me out and then he kissed me!! I just can't believe this right now. I must have hit my head when the car crashed or something because goodness sakes I can't believe my luck.

"I guess I get to know your lips first." He chuckled quietly before he moved in again.

I just really hope that I don't do anymore unbelievably crazy things and actually use my head. I just want the rest of my life to be normal and it's not going to be if I continue the path I'm heading down.


	13. 13

Louis

I placed my hands firmly on a bible directly in front of a police department sheriff and nodded my head at his instructions of how he was going to ask me such and such. Putting my hands on the bible was my proof that I would tell him only the truth and nothing but the truth. Once I had sworn on the bible, I placed my hands down in my lap so they couldn't see me nervously fidgeting. It's so crazy because I know I'm innocent and 'The Vamps', Aimee and Chloe know I'm innocent but I still need to some how prove the true facts. I guess those people being here would help my case even more, sigh.

"So Louis Tomlinson I need you to tell me exactly what happened that night at Starbucks. How you saw Chloe the first time and how you claim you were kidnapped as well. Also if you know who the kidnapper is, I need you to tell me that as well." The police officer, Sheriff Jackson looked at me with a deep frown upon his face. He sat in a wooden chair facing me directly and two police officer women were standing off to the side, one gaping at me in surprise and the other wearing a completely serious expression.

"I was at Starbucks ordering my usual and just about to leave the building when Chloe got taken by a man in a black Lamborghini. Pretty sure it was mine. But anyways, he must have recognized me as well or something because he took me as well and then for several hours Chloe and I were in the car together trying to think of a good escape route from the man. We ended up getting out and meeting Connor and Bradley from 'The Vamps' in a fairly deserted town. Them and the rest of their bandmates helped us get back on our feet. Which we did run into the kidnapper again and we found out his name is Bradley. We escaped from him a second time before getting kidnapped again by a completely different person, whom we don't even know who he is. The second guy kidnapped Aimee as well. When we got away from him we finally were able to come to you guys." I tried to make our entire story so far as short as I could, letting out a deep breath once I was finished. It seemed like so little and so much all in one. I mean really this everything had all occurred over the course of like three days but it seems so so much longer.

Sheriff Jackson sat there patiently and looked to absorb everything I said, thinking about it to figure out if what I said sounded like it was the truth or not. I really hope he believed me. I don't have time for all this questioning and everything. Not when I need to get back to my bandmates and stop letting my fans down. Plus I need to be sure that Chloe, Aimee, Bradley, James, Tristan, and Connor are all alright as well.

"What do you know about this Bradley guy that kidnapped you to begin with? I mean it seems to sound like he's the instigator of everything, but do you know anything about him that can give us good leads?" Sheriff Jackson cleared his throat and lifted his coffee mug up to his lips, drinking from it now and again as he fixed his eyes upon me.

I gave him the best description I could muster of what he looks like but other than that I knew absolutely nothing. The way things were said it sounded as if Chloe and Aimee either knew or knows this guy, but I'm not sure of how exactly. They never told me or any of The Vamps that. Didn't really think that was any of our business anyway. If we needed to know, we'd know when it was time.

"Okay Tomlinson I'll let you go now. But please, you and the other boys stay in Minnesota for a few days until we figure this all out. We might need you for a bit more questioning. We don't have big enough leads yet that we can just go and arrest some guy named Bradley that lives in this area. But anyway, thank you so much for your time. It's a pleasure to meet you. My daughter is a big fan." Finally Sheriff Jackson's smile thinned and it didn't look so strict. He held out his hand and we shook hands before he stood up to his feet and showed me the way out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I'm sorry it had to be from such awful circumstances as this." I nodded my head and sent him a soft smile in return. He then asked if he could get a signature for his daughter so I nodded and signed a piece of paper. Then I gave him a wave before he allowed me to leave the police station.

It was definitely a relief to finally be allowed to leave. But now I need to head off to the hospital and call my management to make sure that everything is good there. I can't have fans hating our band because of something that happened to me. It's really bad publicity the way it is and we cannot handle too much of that.

The receptionist at the police station allowed me to use a phone, so I called up Simon Cowell, since after all he is technically the reason my band was born and he would be less likely to freak out at me without knowing other circumstances first. I gave him a brief summary of everything that happened and to my surprise he didn't get upset. He just listened intently and made me promise to tell him and the boys exactly what happened once I made my return to London.

After that I tried to hide my identity as I made my way back to the hospital. I didn't know how conservative Minnesota was of people even after being forced to spend a good few days here after being captured so I looked down at my feet except for the occurrences when I needed to head across the street.

It didn't seem like it took very long until I was back at the hospital and checking in to make sure nothing was wrong with me after that harsh blow of a car accident. There was nothing that was obviously wrong when I walked in so they directed me to a specific room which they claimed was for those of us involved in the car accident that didn't have any external injuries. Hopefully no internal injuries either.

I didn't bother knocking on the door because I didn't think I had to. I probably should've though because the first thing I saw when I quietly opened the door was Aimee making out heavily with Bradley. His hands were slowly itching their way up her shirt and her hands were rested on the curves of his lower back. I let out a squeal that probably sounded very high pitched, placing my hands over my eyes and quickly shoving the door closed again.

That's something I never want to see in any instances. It doesn't matter who it is. Whenever one of the boys in my band, basically Harry because he's the one that usually does, have a girl over I make them close the door and be as quiet as they possibly can. I don't think anyone around wants to hear them 'going at it' or even see them making out like thrusting savages. There's a time and place for it and it seems like everyone else chooses the wrong one. True...I'm not the most innocent man around the world but still. Can't people hold off? Or at the very least back off until they're completely alone?

It was only a couple of moments of me holding my hands in front of my face and trying not to throw up from what I'd just witnessed when Brad quickly opened the door, his cheeks completely flushed out red as he tried not meeting my gaze but did nevertheless. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered out, shaking his head at himself as he sent me a pitying grin. "I wasn't thinking about where we were you know doing that and I should have. Especially when it's a person that I literally just met and know next to nothing about."

"You're good." I chuckled it off, shrugging my shoulders before I carefully pushed through and into the room, heading over to one of the spare chairs and settling myself down in the hope that a doctor would come very soon so that some of this awkwardness could pass and so that we didn't have to wait around for very long. I think I'd do literally anything to just be back in my hotel room right now and be Skyping the boys or something. "So umm..do you know why the doctors seem to be working at snail speed today?"

I glanced over and Aimee had her chin in her hands as she was peering up at the ceiling. She diverted her attention to me and she sighed. "I'm assuming it's probably because we aren't in the emergency or urgent care unit. Also, I'm pretty sure there are a lot of people in the hospital today. They will get to us when they can. No matter if that is like three hours from now." Aimee stood up from her perch on the chair and glanced over at the both of us now. "But to appease you I will be right back."

Aimee opened the door to the hospital room that we are currently in, slid out and closed it up rather tightly. I let out a sigh, resting my head back against the chair I was still currently in and closed my eyes in an attempt to actually take a nap amongst everything that is still going on.

But of course as things seem to be completely against me and anything that I want or could use to make me a bit happier in my life, that nap wasn't going to happen. Not when the door was opened not even five minutes later with the doctor and Aimee coming back in. So maybe it was 'for' me? At least I'd hopefully be out of here sooner...

"Hello lady and gentleman." The doctor said with a laugh, closing the door up behind him and dragging the equipment over that he needed to use in order to run some tests on us. "Sorry for the extended wait, it seems like there is way more patients around then we have doctors today so I was just called to come in about fifteen minutes ago and I got here as soon as I possibly could." The doctor proceeded to ramble, causing me to arch an eyebrow up in amusement, trying not to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh you're good. I got here not too long ago myself." I said with a shrug, as he nodded his head and prepped us for our tests.

Chloe

Due to some slowness at the hospital, it was a couple of hours before I was able to be released. I was doing perfectly fine, fortunately, and so was everyone else. No broken bones or anything like that in sight. There was just a little bit of redness and some bruising on some of 'The Vamps''s parts but otherwise we were unscathed completely like the accident had never ever even happened.

The only bad things about this entire experience would obviously be getting kidnapped, the wait at the hospital, the bill obviously, and 'B' still being on the loose. Overall that's way less then I ever would've expected if something like this happened in a fantasy or an awful dream.

After we all got out of the hospital, all the boys called up their management, clearing up things that happened and so that the correct information could be relayed to the press. Aimee and I spoke in hushed tones to our families so that they'd know everything that is going on currently as well. They pretty much screamed at us across the line even though none of this was any of our faults. We can't control that this crazy man is on the loose and will do anything just to have a proper woman in his life.

Our families were perfectly okay however with us talking and stuff with the boys for a little while before we returned home and The Vamps management and Louis' management both wanted them to stay in Minnesota for a while until all the drama blew over.

One Direction cancelled their album promotion for a few more weeks and pushed off the album date, while The Vamps postponed their first headline United States and Canada tour for a few more weeks. I felt like absolute shit for all of this. I knew once the fans caught wind of what happened they'd blame me for absolutely everything. Aimee wouldn't be blamed because she didn't step into the equation until much much later. I would do anything to make it up to them, including buying them all tickets to future shows. Well. If I had the money that is, haha.

The five boys, Aimee, and I all carefully took our time strolling into the local coffee shop that all this drama had started in in the first place. Starbucks. We stood in line and ordered a big pitcher of straight black coffee and got some creamers on the side. We grabbed seven styrofoam cups, obviously enough for all of us and headed back into a comfortable, blue colored, booth.

I squished rather uncomfortably in between Louis and Aimee to the point where I was half sitting on his lap. Trying not to slightly fangirl even though I'm a huge fan of him and his band, I placed my hands comfortably on top of the wooden table top, grabbing a cup and filling it up to the brim with hot coffee.

I took periodic sips of it, noticing the entire table had completely stilled in their talking, and they were all looking directly at me. My cheeks turned bright red and I looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what could be provoking their attention toward me at this particular moment in time.

"Yes...?" I mumbled almost shyly, turning to look directly at Louis since he was the closest one toward me.

He cleared his throat, looking down and bit down into his bottom lip before he spoke up to me quietly. "You can move over you know, I promise I don't bite. Tristan doesn't have room at all on the other side of the booth and there's plenty of space on this side."

I was so beyond confused. There was no space on the other side yes, but on the side I'm on there is like two inches between Louis and I. The same amount of space between Aimee and I as well, so what'd he expect me to do?! Sit half on top of him? Sit completely on his lap? Whatever option I decided to do I knew my cheeks would be flaming bright red the rest of the time that we were in this little coffee shop.

How right I was when Louis patted his lap and I carefully got up from my position, carefully sitting down before he carefully moved an arm around me to get a fairly sturdy grip on me.

My cheeks were flaming a really deep shade of red. No clue why however since Aimee was literally in the exact same situation with Bradley and her cheeks hadn't changed their color whatsoever since she moved over to his lap. Granted I think that's how we are different. I make it really noticeable when I'm feeling awkward or embarrassed and Aimee plays it totally cool and it doesn't even bother her whatsoever.. According to her outside at least.

I obviously can't read minds so maybe on the inside she's mentally freaking out. I know I am. After all I'm rambling like all the time lately, so much so that I'm probably annoying you right now with all of my cluttered thoughts.

I'm trying to slowly calm myself down so that I can make a little bit more sense to you again.

"So we don't know you guys very well, like at all.." Connor Ball let out an awkward throaty chuckle, looking up across the booth to Aimee and myself. "I think we pretty much just know your names and that you were on the run."

"Ah well." Aimee said with a chuckle, swallowing rather loudly on her coffee before speaking up something that she figured was a decent enough fact to break the ice on our lives. "We're both still in high school? And we can't wait to finish up that." I almost burst out into a fit of laughter from her fact. I mean really? It's not like that was something that unknowledgable. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out.

Looking around me, I noticed that Louis was fixating a judgmental stare over at Aimee and Brad and my brain is really starting to wonder what that is about. Aimee's cheeks have finally started to turn a shade of red and Brad looks kind of spaced out like he'd rather be anywhere but in this moment and god knows why. Maybe because of our ages? But that wouldn't make any sense. Unless. No. Louis didn't catch Brad and Aimee like doing it or something did he? It's wholly possible but she was never into the whole 'band' thing.

It appeared like no one was going to say anything after the comment about the pair of us still being in school, so I said something else in an attempt to relieve us all from this tense atmosphere. "Alright guys, stop being so awkward. Why don't we play a game of two truths and a lie? Then maybe you guys can actually break out of your inner shells?"

"That sounds lovely." James spoke up, nodding his head in agreement as he looked across the table over at me. "Brad, Con, Tris and I actually need to head out for a meeting with our U.S. management in a little bit, but until then we can start a game."

"My middle name is William, I once spent an entire week wearing nothing for shoes but high heels because of a dare from my mates, and my favorite color is purple." Louis said out loud almost immediately to our entire table, causing a lot of smirks to form on our faces in amusement.

His middle name being William would actually make a lot of sense, especially when I knew that's the case from being such a hardcore fan of his band for so long. The shoe thing sounds like it could easily be possible, especially if his mates when it happened are anything like the ones he hangs out with now, and as far as his favorite color? Well whenever I used to do my fandom stocking I always thought it said red so I think I'm going to make my strongest educated guess and say the latter. "Your favorite color is purple." I spit out before anyone else could, trying to beat them to the punch.

"Correct." Louis nodded his head, a cheeky laugh forming from his lips. "It's actually red. Now, Chloe, since you got it right now you get to say two truths and a lie."

I felt kind of crazy because I could feel another blush making its way to my cheeks just because Louis said my name. Granted I'm still overwhelmed that I've been spending the last few days with Louis Tomlinson of all people and the fact that I'm still sitting on his lap within the cafe. But..oh well. I'll get used to it eventually I'm hoping.

"Hmm..well." I said as I was thinking this and trying to think of some good truths. "Alright, so..." I trailed my gaze upward to the other people around the cafe before speaking. "My younger brother Dallas is literally twenty feet away from us right now, I was named after Khloe Kardashian and they just decided to spell it differently, or one of my secret favorite pastimes is to read books about werewolves."

I glanced over at Aimee and when I mentioned the facts and she instantly knew the correct one she said loudly, "You weren't actually named after Khloe." Her eyes widened as she trailed her eyes up and fixated her gaze upon Dallas. Dallas was walking in our direction and his eyes softened as well when he saw Aimee. He also looked quite jealous when he saw Aimee sitting on Brad's lap. Which most definitely doesn't make any sense to me. He looked really worried however and I became extremely confused. Normally those two didn't pay each other any mind whatsoever and now they're looking at each other like they're completely lovestruck teenagers.

But also there was those judgmental glances from Louis earlier to her about Brad, which might have not actually meant anything at all and I might just be going crazy but I'm really confused at the moment.

I have a really bad and really strong feeling that something must have happened between Dallas and Aimee in the few short yet long days I was away and captured and something must have happened between Bradley and Aimee in the few short yet long hours we were camped out in the hospital waiting for the doctors.

Whatever the case I'm not prepared for the backlash if either one of the guys or Aimee gets really hurt. 

I hope she bails on the both of them to be honest.

Help?..


End file.
